Anything with a heartbeat
by Cojuribuji
Summary: When Ricks disowned daughter shows up at the camp outside Atlanta, she threatens to ruin his happy family with a dark secret. Treated as an outcast with only her younger brothers love, she is drawn to the Dixon brothers Daryl x oc and a later on Merle x oc Kinda follows the plot but quite a few dramatic changes :D
1. Chapter 1

Ain't no dogs up here

He was dead. That Bastard was dead- i knew it. Three months in a coma during the damn apocalypse- he was definitely dead.  
I chuckled at the sun as it blinded me and stepped up into the house I used to belong in. Walking through, I noticed all the pictures and supplies gone. I climbed the stairs and walked to my old room. Kicking open the peeling door, i sneered at what I saw. It was gone. All of it- all my possessions, furniture- damn they didn't even keep my curtains. I really had been wiped from their family. Then again being told you were disowned and thrown out- what was I to expect? That they would have left my room untouched? Ha! I tore the wall paper from the walls, revealing my writings and graffiti they had covered up. The holes i had punched and kicked into the drywall had been long filled in. There was nothing of me left here. No point in hanging around any longer. I got what i came here for- proof they abandoned me. Proof they hated me. Proof their darling son who I had to look after every night was far more precious than their first and only daughter.  
"Well you did prokove it, Claire..." I snickered to myself. What was the point of crying? i'd only cried once in my life apart from my baby years. Crying was weak- anyone who cried behind bars got beaten or raped. Not that i cried in prison- i cried when I was thirteen and left home alone for a week in a medical condition ... That was when i realised - no matter how loud or hard you cry- no one comes. Spitting on the laminated flooring, i turned away from the sick reminder of my 'family' and walked out to the garage. Between the back door and the garage door- a walker limped growling towards me.  
"Shut up you dead shit." I thrust the tip of a cutlery knife i had picked up from a house nearby into its eye socket. At long range or for a lot of them, these dinner knifes were useless- but one to one up close- I was glad I'd emptied a whole draw of eating utensils into my heavy bag. Having lots meant I didn't have to pull the knife back out and clean it.  
I stepped over its double dead figure and opened the unlocked door. Inside- my precious work in progress dirt bike lay underneath a pile of old sheets. Mommy and daddy only ever used the garage as a storage shed and it was easy to hide my secret project. It was almost done- just a bit more paint and it'd look badass. It worked though- that's the main thing. I needed to get to Atlanta. Having enough of enjoying the rule-less world because there was nothing left to raid here in the abandoned outskirts anymore. In Atlanta there'd be plenty for a girls psychotic needs.  
i paused. Psychotic... That's what mommy had called me after one of my deeds that landed me behind bars.  
"I need to get away from this hell hole. It's making me reminisce!" I spat disgustedly. Yanking the sturdy bike from the shed, I placed it on the path beside the house, straddled the seat and tore down the road, a few walkers trying to chase me down.  
As i tried to swallow my bitter vile an intense growling took my notice over the roar of the bike. Stopping, i twisted my head- looking for the sound. It didn't sound anything like a walker... More like a bear... Or a wolf? Pushing the bike by hand to an alleyway, I raised an eyebrow at the scene before me. A dirty but fluffy dog was fending off a few mangled corpses. Shaking my head, i pulled the machete from the back of the bike into my grip and with the dead distracted, knocked them all down double dead. The dog growled again, at me this time.  
"Shush!" I hissed and the dog quietened some. It let out a whimpery yelp and with one more hiss from Me, it seated itself- silent.  
"Good boy." I lightly praised, reaching a hand out to him.  
"I warn ya- you bite me ill bite ya three times harder, hunny." But the dog just sniffed the hand as I ran my fingers over its strangely still soft fur.  
"Atta boy." I smiled slightly and rubbed its chest. Calmed, the dog seemed content with the live human interaction and I was content to be talking to a living thing. I considerel taking him along.  
"Your a big ol' softie int ya? Got some canines on ya though." From what this mutt looked like, I assumed it was an Akita- hunting dogs. Standing back up straight, I turned for my bike, pausing to twist my head over my shoulder. The dog was still staring in the same place.  
"You comin pooch?" I chuckled as i got on my bike, patting the space infront of Me. The dog tilted its head and leapt up on the bike, settling between the bars and me.  
"Stay still mutt, or Ill leave ya to the Lame-Brains." Leaving the neighbourhood I had called home a very long time ago, I made my way to Atlanta- dog in tow.

As night was drawing in, I pushed my bike into a small town not far from the city and broke into a fancy looking house. The dog hesitated before running in. He had been surprisingly quiet and I appreciated it. If he barked at the wrong time, we'd be dead. After barricading the door with the chest of drawers in the hall, I wandered around till I found the kitchen. The pictures had been hastily taken down and cloths were gone. Looks like this family had headed to the city too a while ago. I managed to find new underwear and a top that was big enough to fit snugly. Seemed this family had a teenage daughter who liked cats... Her room was pasted with posters of kitties and plushies littered a queen bed. I gagged and searched for the kitchen. I avoided the fridge and raided the cupboards. I hit the jackpot with half a pack of long life cookies and a pack of nachos still in date. I found some bottles of water in the cupboard under the stairs and put them in my bag. After checking all the doors and windows, I headed back upstairs to find the master bedroom. The dog had stayed glued to my heels the whole time and his presence was calming. I opened the bedroom door and grinned widely at the sight of a plush king bed with a faux fur throw. I threw my bag on it to one side and collapsed onto the other. I flipped onto my back and snuggled under the covers and nibbled on the nachos, feeding a few bits of cookie to the canine. He curled up next to me and laid his head on my lap. I stroked his neck as I laid back.  
"This is nice, huh boy? So much better than the bunks behind bars," I scoffed bitterly and shuffled deeper into the thick soft covers. I yawned and sighed.  
"Wake me up if there's trouble boy." He rumbled a response. His eyes were already closed and he was on his way to dreamland.  
"Some guard dog..." I muttered as I let myself drift of to sleep- preparing to reach the city tomorrow.

In the distance loomed the grey skyscrapers of the city. Just to my left, a sign in bold red letters read  
'City overrun- outskirts safer.' The dog in my lap whined and I snarled as i turned the bike to the tree paths just off the highway and drove down them. I was grouchy and those nachos didnt do much for my hunger and I had finished those bottles last night...  
'Find water!' My mind screamed. The dogs nose seems crisply dry too.  
Parking my bike against a tree, i called the dog after me as i followed the tiny signs of life- moss, damp soil, greener plants. Less than half an hour later, just out of the tree line, a huge body of glistening water could be seen. Smirking at my luck, i cautiously skipped to the bank, taking handfuls at a time. The darkness didn't bother me at all- the dog would surely growl if a walker snuck up on Us. Secured by this fact, i carried on drinking and washing off my grimy face. A gentle orange glow obove the cliff face on the otherside of the mini lake caught my attention. Gazing closer, i could just about make out black smoke in the night sky obove the glow.  
"What da hell is that? A camp site?" Curiously, i trekked back to the bike, letting the dog chase after it as i headed up to the glow on top of the quarry. Every now and again, I'd peer over my shoulder to make sure my new companion kept up. He seemed happy to race after The bike. About half way to the supposed camping site, a horrid splutter of the engine sounded and the bike whirred down to a silent stop.  
"Crap!" I hissed as i kicked off of it and pushed it away from me angrily. Gas. I needed gas... Sighing in frustration I turned back to the dog.  
"Looks like we're walking hunny."

It was early in the morning as Dale stretched his arms on top of the RV, keeping first watch. The rising sun had been a soothing sight- something consistent and it reminded him of the world before the virus. He placed the rifle in his lap as he lazily took in his surroundings. The trees rustled with a gentle breeze and slowly people began to stumble out of their tents to begin their day. The new leader-sherif Rick was cleaning out his gun and humming to himself quietly, lori by his side and Carl chatting with Sofia in secretive whispers.  
Yep- just another peacefull day surviving.  
Dale hung his head back- relaxed and almost off duty untill Shane came up. A strange noise suddenly jolted him upright and his grip on the rifle tightened.  
Shane who had just come out of his tent, turned to the sound as well as a few others.  
"Is that... Barking?" Asked a puzzled Amy.  
"There ain't no dogs running around up these parts girly." Scoffed Merle as he polished his Harley bike, but keeping an eye on the path that lead down the quarry all the same. The noise echoed again- closer.  
"That's gotta be a dog. Can't think of nothin else making that sound..." Andrea backed up her sister. Daryl sat nearby his brother and paid no mind to the barking as it came closer. Suddenly the big fluffy Akita dog bounded into camp excitedly and trotted around in a circle, tail wagging relentlessly.  
"Well ill be damned..." Muttered Merle as he patted the dogs head dismissively as it reached him.  
"Hey!" Bellowed a feminine voice from where the dog came from. Both Rick and Loris heads tilted and they exchanged worried looks. Strutting up over the sloped path, Claire glared at the dog.

"Here mutt!" I commanded and the dog calmly pawed back to me. Everyone in camp stared at the me as I came closer into camp.  
"Close enough." Hissed Lori. I stared at the woman in mild shock that she was here and alive. I'd thought I'd seen the last of her.  
"Hello to you too mommy." I glared. Rick stepped up next to Lori and My eyes widened. Talk about seeing a ghost...  
"How the crap are you still walking around without being dead?" I breathed. I was stunned- my old man was tougher than I gave him credit for...  
"Claire? CLAIRE!" Screamed a voice near the back of camp and Carl- the one person I was overjoyed to see jumped up from next to a young girl around his age and ran to me, dodging his parents arms as they tried to stop him.  
"Hey- little brother." I grinned softly as Carl tackled my waist, sobbing happily into my shirt. I couldn't believe it- I thought I'd never see him again...  
"Carl, come back over here, please." Frowned Lori. Suddenly Shane stepped up behind her, walking towards us with disgust. He'd put me behind bars more times than he'd like to mention. I hated him to the core. I had hoped he was long dead.  
"Well well, druggie Claire Grimes..." He shook his head. I merely smirked.  
"Sucking Shane Walsh." i acknowledged. There was a funny prison joke behind that name and I knew it riled him up as he grit his teeth.  
"Come on over here Carl," Shane held out his hand, but Carl's grip around me tightened like i would disappear if he let go and shook his head. I chuckled at this.  
"Haven't succeeded in poisoning him against me yet then?" It was all Shane and Rick could do not to shoot me where i stood- i could see it in their eyes.  
"Claire isn't bad! She's nice to me!" Shouted Carl, but I peeled his arms of of me.  
"That's enough touching for a while big C, go play with Dog or something before mommy has a fit." At the mention of the dog, Carl raced over to where Amy Carol and Sofia were petting the wolf-like dog. Smiling after him in the softest way i could i muttered-  
"He's grown. Was only a nipper last time I looked after him."  
"You stay away from him-Don't want you pulling him down the wrong path like you did yourself." Lori growled.  
"Calm down Big Momma..."

By now the entire camp were thoroughly confused. The eldest of the Dixon brothers smirked at the badass chick who in a single minute had riled up mr friendly and mrs cheater just by showing her face.  
How the hell was she the sheriffs daughter?!  
"You've messed up your own life- leave before you mess his up."  
"Oh please- the worlds messed up- it's already gonna turn him into stone once the real shit flares up- ya think those Lame-Brains'll stay in the city with nothing with a heartbeat there? You can't keep him sweet and innocent as much as you've kept me." Claire scoffed.  
"But if I'm that much trouble... Tough. I ain't leaving my little brother here to rot."  
"You ain't taking him." Hissed Rick.  
"Guess ill have to stick around then won't I? Protect his coddled ass when things get serious." Seeing that she was set in stone in her decision,  
Rick and Lori walked huffily away.  
Giving a snide winning smirk to Shane, he snorted and stomped to the RV.  
"What cha'll staring at? Shows over!" Claire snapped to the rest of the group and they all hurriedly went about their business.  
"Wow, that was an interesting show," laughed Merle as he eyed the new girl. She shrugged.  
"Don't givva shit bout what anyone thinks of the show." Merle chuckled again. This girl looked tough- dressed in ripped black skinny jeans and a black tanktop with an open flannel shirt over top, slipping down to rest on her elbows. A small leather backpack hung comfortably on her toned shoulders. Her pale green eyes shone with a stubborn sneaky glint and her messy white pixie crop only seemed to make her look more dangerous. A machete dangled from her brown leather belt and her tan boots were caked with mud, dust, blood and brain matter. He wondered how old she actually was. With a huff she looked over at Carl and a tiny smile tugged up a corner of her lips.  
"I'm Claire if ya didn't already hear it." She muttered and Merle nodded.  
"Names Merle. This ugly mute here's me baby brother- Darleena."

The younger man cleaning a beautiful cross bow scowled at Merle before nodding in my direction. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Darleena? He that much of a girl?" I snickered and Daryls scowl landed on me.  
"Hey, calm it Bow-Boy," i winked, flirtatiously. Merle laughed again and slung an arm over my shoulders.  
"I like this girl already, Daryl!" I smirked- looks like I made an ally in camp.  
"Where you gonna sleep tonight sweet cheeks?" He asked and I shrugged.  
"Don't care." In the past before the apocalypse I'd slept in every condition- cold, hot, hard, wet... Having empty houses to be sleeping in for the past 3 months was like a luxury hotel- the only downside to the apocalypse- the walkers. I lost nothing in this new world except... my Brother. I'd never leave him again. Going to Juvie and jail had forced me away from him more times than id like to mention and i would take advantage of no restrictions now.  
"We gotta tent and a spare cot," Merle offered and I gave him a curt nod and a smile.  
"'Appreciate it, mr redneck," i teased, but he seemed unaffected.  
One last look at Carl playing with Dog the dog and Sofia, i followed Merle into the tent the brothers shared**.**

**A/N: hey guys, hope you like it so far, it's my first fic :) I'm English and often get the American terms wrong- like saying biscuits instead of cookies lol, if you notice this, I shall go back over and edit the chapter (like I did with this) anyway, tell me what you think as the story progresses, I like to hear ideas when I'm suffering from writers block :) thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

Psychotic influence

"Home sweet home." Merle sung as he pulled a folded cot out between two already set up cots.  
"There- set fer 3, unless ya wanna share?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and I kicked his shin playfully.  
"No thanks, pet."  
"We'll I'm right here," he motioned to the left cot. "If yer wanna." He winked and stepped out, giving me some much needed space. Sitting cross legged on the cot with my hand on my mouth, I sighed in relief. He was safe. Carl was safe. My baby boy was safe... I froze mid thought.  
'No Claire... Not your baby. Not your baby, not your baby...' I chanted over and over, biting back the urge to cry.  
"Don't cry you pussy..." i scolded and dropped on my back, heaving a heavy sigh.  
"Home sweet home,"

After half an hour alone to my thoughts, picking my nails, I shut my eyes and decided to take a nap.  
My fuzzy dream took me to a time where i had been arrested for cocaine possession and caught by none other than sucking Shane Walsh... Sticking mu arms out to rest on the horizontal bars of the cell, i observed the others around Me. This being my fith time here, I'd learnt to understand how everyone works- how to keep a shadow an how to get something I wanted, via blackmail or good behaviour. Warden Bessa was hauling a particularly scared looking woman up towards me and she unlocked my cell.  
"Claire, meet ya new roomie Jezabel." She said stifly, pushing her in and locking the bars again. The new woman looked around nervously untill Warden Bessa was out of sight. She whipped round to me with a glaring smirk.  
"Oh fuck..." I breathed in annoyance as her fist made contact with my temple and I flew to the floor, roughly picking myself back up. Of course I'd be roomed with a psycho... Balling her fist, Jezabel swung again, but this time, I caught her wrist and bent it in an arm lock. Jezabel screeched as she tried to twist and I kicked her in the gut, sending her back a few steps to hit the wall. Outraged, Jezabel pounced on Me, pinning me to the lower of the bunk beds. Hands wrapped securely around My throat- Jezabel squeezed tightly, sitting on top of my chest, pinning mu arms with her knees. All I could to was kick madly and try buck her off.  
'Keep breathing! Keep breathing!' Mu mind told me as my windpipe was crushed and veins in my head and neck swelled up painfully.  
"Bitch!" I howled as i wriggled enough to get my left arm free and clawed at the hands on my throat. Black dots filled my vision as i fought to free my airways. Just as i was about to pass out, Jezabel was ripped from me by Warden Bessa, cuffed and dragged out.

My eyes opened sharply as my breathing slowed down. It was dark outside, i noted and the smell of cooking meat drew my attention. Wandering out of the empty tent, I saw three campfires: a big one opposite the RV, a small one farther off and one about two meters from the tent. I noticed Rick and Lori at the big fire and knew i wouldn't be welcome there. People i hadn't met were at the smallest one and Merle and Daryl were at the closest one. Making my decision, i parked myself next to Daryl and stared at the skinned rodent on the spit above the flames. No one spoke and it was eerily quiet. Merle took the meat off the fire and ripped it into three- giving daryl and I a piece. The akita- dubbed 'Dog' rested his head on my knee and i discreetly fed him a slither of meat. I peered over to the big fire and noticed almost all eyes on Me. Irritated I snapped.  
"Ya'll gotta problem?!" Shane perked up first.  
"Yeah- we took a vote. The group wants you gone." Carl let out a quiet sob and I glared at Rick. What had he told them?  
"Why? Gimme three good reasons." I snarled. Lori stood up and glared.  
"One, you're bad news- in an outta jail every two weeks- two, your a bad influence on the kids with your mouth and defiance- three, we don't want you here."  
"I said three GOOD reasons momma," I sneered, standing up.  
"But if ya want me gone... Tough. Like I said earlier- I ain't abandoning my... I ain't leaving Carl." I almost slipped up then. Right in front of the kid. He couldn't know. No one could know who he really was to me. Never.  
"Yeah- you are. Either walk out by morning or leave with a bullet in ya head," hissed Shane. His threat shocked me slightly. He was harder than he used to be. But so was I.  
"No! You can't do that!" Carl cried, forcing himself away from Rick and Lori, running into my arms. I stared down expressionless at the boy. Who knew he was this fond of Me? Guess there was a bond between us we shared with no one else.  
" hey little dude- no crying- ya hear me? Gotta toughen up now. Need to be the man of the camp now- got it?" He nodded his head and after a sniffle stood up straighter. With stronger resolve he spun to face the group.  
"Give her a chance!... Please?" He added softly and I couldn't help but pat his shoulder and shake my head sadly.  
Lori tried in vain to sway him but Carl made the deal breaker.  
"If you make her go, ill go with her!" The group was silent for a moment before Rick nodded his head.  
"One chance- you do anything outta line and your out- Carl, no exceptions- you'll stay." Both Carl and i nodded our heads and with that, the embers from the fires Dulled an everyone turned in for the night.  
Daryl and Merle were staring at me as i pushed my little brother gently from me and i turned to head back into the tent- my arrogant usual smirk replaced with a pained expression of thought. Daryl threw the bones from his meat into the dying flames and entered the tent after me.  
"You ok?" He said, uneasy with conversation.  
"I'm... I'm fine. Just wish I could be treated like a human being for once!" I kicked my cot and threw myself down on it.  
"Sorry... You shouldn't have to listen to me whining." I apologised and he shook his head as he sat on his own cot.  
"Don't worry- ya not," he laid back and turned away, his breathing slowing down. I relaxed and listened to it. It was soothing for some reason. Dog jumped up to lay beside me.

Merle sat awkwardly and confused. What had she really done to be so hated? They hated him but never told him to leave camp... With a thoughtful scowl, he threw his bones into the embers too and walked into the tent, zipping it up behind him.

Daryl was soon snoozing and I was staring at the roof of the tent, expressionless, Dog half lying on me. Merle sat down on his cot and gazed at me for a while until i looked up at him. I sighed and ran a hand over Dogs soft fur.  
"What?"  
"Why they want you gone so badly?" He dove straight in and I shook my head with a dull chuckle.  
"Nothing as bad as I actually have done. They're probably bullshitting to keep me away from Carl so he don't find out-" i stopped herself before i could say it. Ten years- I'd never told anyone. The apocalypse wasn't about to change that.  
"Find out what?" He asked hesitantly. I shook my head again scratching Dog behind his ears.  
"Well what have ya done other than the shit with the kid?" He pressed. Nosy bastard as he was, I found it comforting to confess my sins- what was the harm? The group had probably heard worse from the lie they'd been told. Someone should know the truth.  
"Since I was 13 and Carl was around, started getting left at home more often. Two months after he were born Mommy and Daddy didnt want to stay at home- left him with me and partied all weekend or went to fancy dinners with the other cop families. Then when Carl hit the toddler age, they snatched him back into their attention. I was like a burden to them. Another mouth they barely fed. I decided then to really show em what kind of a burden I was. Got caught stealing a few times, getting drunk underage..." I paused and chuckled at a memory. Dog whined and i rubbed his fluffy neck.  
"Got juive a few times. That really pissed off Daddy- I was meant to be the law abiding daddies girl, but I was a trouble maker- always shaming the name of Grimes... Then on my 15th i joyrided a car with a dude who hotwired it for me. He pussied out when the car crashed and sirens went off. I stayed there and got caught. I remember the disappointment in his eyes. Finally I was getting some attention for the first time since Carl was born and I loved it. The first time I went to big time jail, it was for possession. Just the weaker stuff like weed and shrooms..." Merle seems partially shocked. Probably thinking -This young girl had been a dealer in her teenage life?  
" never took any myself. Spent the profits on just buying more. Carl was only a nipper then when I got off on good behavior. Then I started dealing the harder stuff- cocaine, heroin, marajana... Got five years for it. Really embarrassed Rick. He was a cop after all...This time Shane had caught me. He wasn't as let up as Rick used to be. He didnt hide half the evidence like Rick did for his own reputations sake... Got the full five years without bail. Got out about a month before the zombie shit started." I looked to Merle, waiting for his response.  
"... Damn girl." Muttered a voice to my left. Daryl was turned to me, shock written across his face. He'd obviously woken up and heard.  
"Yeah, but that don't explain why they don't want you around the kid." Merle pointed out.  
"Ima bad influence."  
"You act different around him- you ain't no bad influence where his ears are concerned." Daryl picked up. I shrugged, sitting up. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell someone the truth? The way Daryl looked at me, I felt I could trust him. Like I'd known him for years. Strange...  
Biting my lip, as i debated,Merle worked it out.  
"There's something ya not telling us here. Spit it out already, girl." He urged. With a heavy sigh I began to speak. Dog seemed restless for a moment before i spoke.  
"The truth is... Carl's m-"  
"WALKERS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Civil to an extent

"WALKERS!" Immediately I leapt from my cot and out of the tent, Dog close on my heels. About a dozen or so of the walking dead were attacking the group left right and centre. My eyes scanned for Carl who was a fair distance from Rick and Shane, Lori screaming for them by the RV. She didnt notice that a walker was making its way over to her and noone was watching her back. Fighting an inner battle, I scooped up my machete and charged for it, chopping it's head in half. A terrified Lori stared at me and nodded a thanks. I nodded back and pushed her into the RV. Having put her in the safe confides of the vehicle, I sped over to a walker sneaking up on Shane and yanked it back by its shirt collar. It turned to me and i swung my weapon into its forehead- ending its actions. I then ran and swung at the last walker too close to a panicked Carl. With a heavy thud, it fell. As Ricks, Shane's and a few others guns silenced there was no more walkers- the devastation of what had happened sunk in. People lay dead or ripped up all over the place. Dog lay still on the ground and I hesitantly bent down to nudge him. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. He'd been bitten several times and a bloody mouthed walker lay next to him.  
"Oh Boy..." I whispered and gave his fur one last rub. I'd only had the dog a day, but id have to have a heart of stone not to feel sad at loosing him.  
"That's the third time walkers have come this close... I knew we shoulda moved on..." Sighed Shane as his eyed searched for Lori.  
"You what?!" I snarled as i left the dog and hugged Carl close to me, pulling him over to the RV. Fair enough, once is just a bit worrying, but a second attack?! They should have moved along long ago...  
"You shoulda moved on the second sighting! Look what you've done!" i screamed at Rick. Rick looked around with a pale face. His decision to stay had killed many people I didn't know or plan to meet  
"I...I..." I released Carl and handed him over to Lori who was coming out of the RV. She'd left him in danger...  
"Your supposed to be his mom," i growled.  
"Keep an eye on him for his sake." I said softer. Lori bowed her head and enveloped Carl in a tight hug.  
"Thank you." She finally gasped out.  
"Don't mention it..." I searched for the two rednecks id grown used to and when i couldn't see them a coldness hit my gut. An uncomfortable worry I was unfamiliar with when it concerned someone other than Carl.  
"Daryl? Merle?!" I called out. No reply. I shouted again and Some of the campers looked at me with sorrow in their eyes. I didn't want their pity!' I ran a hand through my short hair.  
"You Dixons git yer assess out here!"  
"Quit yor shouting girly!" Bellowed a familiar voice. Turning to the tree line, I saw two figures wander out of the woods.  
"Can't see no more of em nearby." He said to Shane. I scowled at him, relieved but mad that I'd gotten worried. A sudden broken sob caught my attention behind me however. Turing around, i saw the two blondes from earlier. The elder one was sobbing and holding the blood drenched paling younger one.  
"Amy!" She cried. It was such a pitiful cry. One of deep loss and pain. One someone could sympathize with on some level or other.

The sun had just about started to rise as the bodies were piled up into random walkers and group members. Shane, Jim and T-dog were on the top of the quarry, digging graves while the rest of us made a huge bonfire of the rotting dead. It stank to high heaven and they were heavy to haul into the pile. Grabbing one under its arms, I yanked it inches closer to the flames. As I tried pathetically to lift it up more, another pair of hands grabbed the legs and helped me. Looking up i was surprised to see Rick. He gave me a brief nod and helped throw the body into the flames.  
"I heard you saved Lori last night. Thank you." He held out his hand and with a half smile I stiffly shook it. Rick returned the half smile and wandered off. Well that was strange...  
"That was the first civil conversation I've seen ya have!" Chuckled Merle as he and Daryl tossed a body effortlessly into the fire. Damn those muscles...  
"First one we've had since I were a nipper." I mumbled. Daryl nodded and helped me with the next body.  
"Keep it up and he probably won't throw me out..." I trailed off and found myself looking for Carl.  
"I don't like being... 'Civil'," I spat to Merle-quoting him.  
"To them but if its what I have to do- ill grit my teeth and do it."  
"I'd like to see how long that'll last," Daryl laughed under his breath and I scowled, dropping my half of the body. The lack of help didnt seem to phase him and he managed to throw it to burn just as easily.  
I'd be lying if i said i didn't enjoy seeing his strong muscles tense up as he moved... I shook my head and laughed to myself.  
'Ogling a redneck- daddy would be pleased..." i thought sarcastically.

After the burning and burials, the group came together and discussed their next move. The blonde- Andrea was still haunched over her dead sister- waiting for her to reanimate. They'd argued about her being a ticking time bomb but in the end they'd left her to her own devices. I wandered closer to the group as they discussed our next move.  
"We need to leave. It's not safe being so close to the city anymore..." Mumbled a beaten looking housewife who had her husband looming over her. It seemed they agreed or he would surely say otherwise. Her little daughter cowered in her arms. Jaqui and T-dog nodded their heads in agreement.  
"What about the CDC? we might get help there? somewhere safe to sleep?" Jim suggested. He had his hand over his stomach and was wincing slightly. Something seemed off about him to me. Rick nodded, considering the option.  
"Okay, we'll try the CDC." Shane began talking about ft Benning but the closer option of the CDC appealed to the majority.  
Morales and his family muttered briefly before voicing their decision.  
"We've got family in Birmingham... We're gonna go there." I turned to the Dixon brothers.  
"You gonna come?"  
"Ain't got nowhere else to be- may as well walk into the death trap." Merle snorted.  
"Death trap?" I asked.  
"CDC is right in Atlanta. And they ain't gonna let no one enter even if they are still operational." Daryl murmured. They'd obviously talked about it earlier.  
"How bad is Atlanta?" I asked hesitantly having not seen the destruction yet.  
"Ya haven't seen it?" Daryl asked shocked.  
"Nah, saw the sign- headed to the outskirts." I shrugged.  
"Well it's swarming with those things- like ants around a sugar cube." Daryl said as he adjusted the crossbow strap across his chest. Once again i shrugged.  
"Well I've got my big tough boys covering my back- ill be fine," i winked and went into the tent to grab my backpack. It was such a nice thing- stolen straight from a shop window after shit hit the fan. I almost choked reading the price tag- $475. Who pays that much for a bag?!  
Inside was about 27 knives and forks, a sketch pad and my stolen leather jacket and a change of cloths. The jacket may be a little heavy but it was walker proof. Nothing could penetrate it. Slipping it on and throwing my backpack and machete on, i stepped out of the tent. A low whistle came from Merle.  
"Damn that's some nice jacket sweet cheeks. Ya'll look badass in that. Real sexy." He winked. Daryl face palmed subtlety as he began packing things into a 66chevy truck, but still stole a glance. I rolled my eyes and faked a pout.  
"I thought I already looked sexy!" I whined sarcastically. Merle laughed and collapsed the tent. Daryl smiled too.  
"Anything for your ego sweetie," he snickered.  
"Like its half as big as yours..." I muttered, walking towards the truck. Right next to it was a gorgeously polished Harley bike. It's paintwork was only slightly chipped with a lot of use and its leather seat almost beckoned me to sit.  
"Wow who's is that sexy thing?"  
"Mine." Merle said proudly.  
"Hey! I paid for it!" Growled Daryl.  
"Ya'll can't even ride it Darleena." Merle sneered playfully.  
"Hell yeah I can!" He bellowed, throwing the folded tent into the bed of the truck.  
"Infact ima riding into Atlanta! You can take the truck." He said defiantly, sitting on it.  
"I call bike shotgun!" I yelled.  
"How can you shotgun a bike-" but I was already perched behind him, holding the back hand bars and smirking. Daryl swallowed a blush at the close quarters and rumbled something incoherent. Merle laughed and opened the truck door.  
"Don't hurt her- go easy." He commented.  
"Ima big girl. I like the fast and dangerous!"  
"Wernt talking bout you, convict."  
"You refer to the bike as a she?"  
"Yeah- he even has a name for her too," Daryl chuckled as Merle scowled at him to shut up. I snickered as they bickered in brotherly fashion.  
Shane bellowed out to the group we were leaving and the sound of multiple engines roared up.  
'Time to head into the death trap'


	4. Chapter 4

Riler  
I held on tight to the passenger bars on the back of the bike but it made me feel exposed and unbalanced. Changing tactics, i slipped my arms around Daryl's waist. He seemed to stiffen and then chuckle. I rested my head on his back, enjoying the contact shared. It was nice to have people to talk to that wouldn't lurk around corners in a dingy jail to shiv ya or parents who would dump a baby on ya then snatch him away before he could talk back. I felt a strange connection with the Dixons. Merle had been a jailbird himself and dealt in the same dodgy business -he was a male version of myself almost. And Daryl? He made me feel almost wanted. I wasn't a burden to him. There was this strange feeling I got around him... Peering over his shoulder, I saw Merle in the truck, giving us a wink as he overtook us. Daryl growled and sped up. We were at the back of the caravan with quite a bit of space between the others, but that was closing fast. I smirked as we passed him and ran level with the RV.  
Suddenly a hiss erupted from the RV and the caravan drew to a stop, ending the mini Race. Hopping off after Daryl we walked up to where the group congregated and stared at the fumes from the RV radiator. While Dale complained about not getting parts from the cube van they'd ditched in Atlanta, I noticed Jim panting in the back of the RV with a pained face. Walking in i eyed him suspiciously. It was obvious what was wrong with him. The blood stain on his shirt confirmed my suspicions.  
"Your bit." I put plainly. He looked up at me with pleading eyes.  
"Don't tell!" He begged. I chewed my cheek before lifting his shirt over the damp blood patch on his stomach and saw the crescent bite mark. I scowled and backed up a little.  
"Damn dude- you tryin ta kill us all?" I spat, glaring outside and considering sounding the alarm.  
"What if you turned? There's damn kids around! You gotta let the others know. Hell if I care- but it's moral." I sniffed and jabbed a finger in his direction, a fierce glare directed at him. He just shook his head pleadingly.  
"Damn idiot!" I hissed as i strutted outside and whistled, quieting the conversation about car parts.  
"Ya'll- we gotta infected on our hands. And he ain't looking so hot right now." Rick and Shane's eyes widened as they ran into the RV, only to carry Jim out gently a few silent minutes later. Heaving a snort, i sat down at the small table inside and watched out the window.  
Shane had revealed the bite mark, Daryl had drawn his crossbow and Rick put a gun to his head until he lowered the bow. Then the group began to argue.  
Turning my head away from the commotion outside i noticed a guitar in the corner. Picking it up absently and plucking at the strings, a song came to my mind. In jail, I'd done musical therapy and acoustic guitar was my prime talent after five years and kept me busy and almost happy in my cell and out in the yard.  
I half smiled as i started to play Ateam by Ed Sheeran. Andrea stomped into the RV, unhappy about Jim not telling anyone about the bite and still sore about losing her sister. I could understand how she felt- she had lost her sister and only family...  
Her face softened when she heard the music and she paused, slowly sitting opposite Me as i continued to play and hummed along. I glanced up and offered a nod. Andrea returned it and tilted her head.  
"Didnt except someone like you to know how to play guitar."  
"Someone like me?" I frowned.  
"A criminal. A druggie." Andrea sneered in disgust. I shook my head with a half smile.  
"Nah, man. Never took any- only dealt. As for criminal? I never stole or hurt nobody. Well I did joyride once under the influence- but hey- I was only young." Andrea seemed shocked at my casual tone on the matter- seeming to consider something.  
"What?" I snapped, feeling awkward with being stared at.  
"Just trying to figure you out." She muttered. My temper cooled down as i laughed softly.  
"Honey- I can't even figure myself out. My life's one big complicated mess. I feel better off in the world like it is now- isn't that strange?" I breathed a chuckle. Andrea looked at me with a frown as she tried to understand what I meant.

Her own life had been pretty cushy- being a high payed lawyer and a supporting family with this world she'd lost everything. But with this Claire?- she'd lost her family metaphorically long before the apocalypse and had no real job, home or happiness it seems. In this world- she almost had them back. No rules were probably a perk, Andrea thought.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be..."  
"Or what you'd been told." I raised an accusatory brow to my parents outside.  
"Yeah... " Andrea trailed off.  
"You know any other tunes?" She switched the subject and I nodded with a smile and started to play sweet home Chicago. Andrea smiled at the choice and stared out the window, tapping her finger to the melody on the table. My eyes strayed out the window too. Looks like Jim decided he wanted to be left behind under a tree- people were saying their goodbyes. I spotted Carl next to Lori going up to him.  
"I'm sorry about your sister. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Carl." I almost whispered. Andrea sniffled and rubbed her nose.  
"You're close." She noted.  
"Yeah... Looked after him a lot when he was a knee biter." I smiled at the memories then it dropped when i remembered why I spent so much time with him. And why it hurt to keep apart from him.  
"There's more to it than that." Andrea pushed. I shrugged dismissively but inside i just wanted to cry. To tell someone. To tell him. Andrea sighed and leant back in her seat. She seemed to be slipping further and further into depression. She'd be a burden if she started to mourn drastically.  
"Ya know... Ya can't mourn her forever... I get you've just lost her... But your gonna slow the group down and put yourself and everyone in danger. Please," I grabbed her wrist and made her make eye contact.  
"Wait till we're safe to make space for it. Make space for the hurt." She stared at me like I had two heads- not expecting me to say something like that. She looked out the window and sighed, a frown on her face.  
"Looks like we're moving again now."  
"Yeah. Better get back to the bike."  
"Your close with them too aren't you?" She must have meant the Dixons, I figured.  
"I... I'm on the same level I guess...They listen. They believe me."  
"I believe you." She said quietly. That meant more to me than she probably thought. To have another person to turn to...  
"...Thanks,"  
"And thank you. For what you said..."  
Andrea offered a warm smile as I stood and walked out, returning it with as soft a smile as i could muster up. Smiling wasn't a casual thing for me and doing so felt out of place on a convicts face. Shaking off my unease with being gentle and having someone gentle back, I kicked Daryl behind the knee playfully as he leant over the truck bed. He looked at me over his shoulder with a half hearted frown.  
"Whatcha want, jailbird?"  
"Just wondered if you were ready to move out. I'm bored sitting around here. There's no action. And don't call me jail bird, bow boy!" i hissed and daryl snickered.

~~~~|  
"What should I call ya then? How about leather chick?" He teased as he went over to his bike and sat down- eyeing her jacket wondering how she could cope with the Georgian heat with it on. He was sweltering in a sleeveless flannel shirt.

"No way in hell." I growled and he laughed again as i sat close behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Merle beeped his horn at us as he started to follow the others in the truck.  
"Okay- how's Lockup then? Or Riler?" He smirked.  
"Hmmm I like that one- Riler. I do rile people up." I snickered, it was kinda cute he'd given me a nickname...  
"Riler it is." Daryl smirked as he followed caravan- leaving Jim to die in some form of peace.  
Up ahead- the city and more importantly- the CDC.


	5. Chapter 5

Alcoholic shower

I chewed my lip tensely as we neared the city. Anything could go wrong now and the pressure of the fast falling night was making everyone far too edgy. Daryl had put the bike in the back of the truck to minimise noise and the brothers and me had squeezed into the front double seat.  
"Fuck- I can smell them already..." I gagged as I pulled a face. Merle and Daryl nodded in agreement. Squinting ahead I could see the tall white grimy building structure of the CDC.  
"Show time." I hummed as I slid over Daryl and hopped out the truck first, scanning the cars for Carl. I found him clinging to Loris side as they left their car. I hovered nearby, Daryl flanking me with his eyes behind us and crossbow poised. Damn I wish I had an awesome weapon to show off. And a toned body like that... I mentally slapped away the thoughts of running my hands over those muscular tanned shoulders and turned my head away, keeping an eye on Carl as we waded through the countless dead strewn around tanks.  
I noticed so many of the double dead or perhaps sleeping walkers were dressed in military wear.  
"So much for the army..." I muttered and Merle scoffed as I backed up to stand between the brothers. I felt safer the closer I was to them, it was the vibe they gave off to me. It was obvious it was completely different to the others as they kept a fair distance, although I can't be sure if it was them or me that did that...  
I was aware of Andrea throwing glances over her shoulder at me as we approached the shuttered doors. I was starting to feel a respect between us growing and pondered if we'd ever be friends. It seemed more likely I'd find another ally in her than most others in camp. Taking us all in I realized how drastically the group had shrunk since I first 'joined'. Many had been bitten in the midnight attack and a whole family had gone on a wild goose chase to Birmingham... Smaller groups made me feel both safe and uneasy. Small groups meant trust was built and held quickly and they wouldn't risk to loose each other but smaller groups were less protection and it made it harder to drift into the background like I used to do in jail.  
Rick was pounding heavily on the door and yelling to be let in. And of course, this woke up the hibernating bodies and drew others that were nearby. I hissed a growl and stood protectively in front of Carl and ran forward to plunge my knife into a walkers eye who came far too close. Another close to me dropped with an arrow through its forehead and I nodded a thanks to Daryl, who returned the gesture. He aimed again as about another five stood up and limped towards us- Rick bellowing at the doors and Shane doing his beast to heave him back to the cars.  
"This is stupid- I shoulda left when I had the chance..." I growled but then looked over to Carl who was in near tears at the panic and raised worried voices of the group. Then I looked over to Merle and Daryl who were fending off walkers as a duo, but more were flooding in. We were far too close to the city and night was falling fast. We wouldn't be able to make it back to the cars soon with the horde gathering. Not even all our fire power could deal with the growing crowd. I was gonna lose everything again. And my life too...and Daryl- wait- why am I thinking of him at a time like this?!  
"Dammit..." I broke, letting tears blur my angry vision as I ran forward, level with the brothers and fired my small pistol I had managed to scavenge. I roared with every shot and I felt eyes on my shaking figure. I was ahead of the boys and ran out of bullets. Behind, Rick was still going crazy about a camera and the women were crying. I dropped to my knees and dared letting my guard fall to steal a final glance at Carl. He was going to die not knowing. He was going to die so young. He was going to die cause I couldn't protect him. I then looked at Daryl, who looked back at me- equally afraid.  
I was vaguely aware of Merle yelling at me to get up and 'get my ass back ' there. What was the point? I stared back at the horde, piling up closer and closer, growling in anticipation of their next meal. What if this was it? Nothing left but running from a rising death... What was the point?!  
"FUCK THIS SHIT!" I screamed as I stood back up. Dammit if I was gonna die- I'd go out fighting like the convict I am! I grasped my knife and stood my ground as I waited for them to come a few more inches into striking distance. Lurching forward, I began my killing spree, guarding the group.  
"Riler! What the hell ya doing?!" Daryl shouted as he landed an arrow in a walker that I was about to strike.  
"I'm gonna go down fighting protecting the group goddammit!" I cried back, my voice shakily strong. I leapt right into a bunch of them and began stabbing, kicking, twisting and roaring. I managed to drop about nine before I was grabbed and thrown over a shoulder and carried away from the mob of the dead. I wriggled and struggled out of the Persons grip, but they held on tightly as they ran. A bright light suddenly caught my attention and I slowly realized we were running closer to it, and finally into it. After we skidded to a stop, the doors of the CDC closed behind us. Rick was right- they were still operational. As I was put down I punched the persons chest. It was Daryl. I stared hard into his eyes and he stared back, an intense look in his eyes as he scanned me over.  
"Dammit..." I panted and let my forehead drop where my fist had struck. He stiffened but didn't move away. Or move at all. A hand rested on my shoulder too small to be Daryl's and I half expected Andrea to be the owner of the limb, but as I followed the arm to the face, it was Lori. She seemed a mixture of wary relieved and frazzled. She offered a hesitant smile and in my moment of weakness from accepting my fate, I hugged her. I hugged my mother for the first time in ten years.  
The action felt alien to me. Not hugging my mother, but hugging in general. I was stiff and awkward as I shook until I regained composure.  
"We made it. We're alive." Lori breathed to me. Suddenly I was fully aware of what I was doing and backed off like I was hugging a walker. Lori didn't seem too surprised. A voice suddenly echoed throughout the room and I jumped round to it.  
"What are you all doing here? What do you want?" A man in a lab coat holding a big gun was standing on a level obove us over a balcony. I narrowed my eyes as he aimed at us. Damnit i was getting far to protective over the group...Rick stepped forward- speaking for the group.  
"Just a chance."

Turns out this dude was called Dr Jenner and he was the only one left here. The quiet kinda felt eerie in such a big hollow space as we were led for blood tests. I saw Carls face pale as he was next. I chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
"Hum a song and look at the wall little dude." He followed my advice and he didnt even know his blood had been taken. He smiled a thanks up at me and I gave a wink before sitting on the doctors table and rolled up my sleeve. I had expected a few gasps of shock when the inked art that trailed up my right arm was exposed- but not gasps of curiosity and silent admiration. I grinned inside as I admired the Chinese dragon surrounded by thorns and roses and entwining vines. All in black and blue, it stood out from my skin clearly. It was just after I got out a month before the apocalypse I got that one. I had a few others dotted about but This was one of the biggest. I absolutely loved the biggest one of ripped wings on my shoulder blades. My tattoos were a way of expression I couldn't express behind bars or to my family. The wings were a sign of ruined freedom, the dragon- a symbol of strength and it kept a fair few violent gals away in the yards. One on my left forearm was a small key with a ribbon draped around it and on my foot was bold letters that read-'life's a bitch, so am I.' That one made me laugh. I was drunk on my 18th when I got that one. My tattoos were my safety. My way of saying 'I'm tough' in jail. You had to be. Or you'd get crushed. I'd been beaten black and blue my first time in the adult prison- I learnt my lesson.  
After the blood was taken, we were offered dinner and booze. I must have been the first into the kitchen, snatching up a bottle of Southern comfort on the counter, having some manners as to turn to Jenner and motion my head to the bottle in my hand. His nod said I could help myself, so I did. Very happily.  
"While I'm sorting out the stuff to eat- why don't you go choose a room and take a hot shower? It's all solar powered, but it had a limited amount each day"  
. At the mention of hot shower, so many faces lit up. I smirked into the mouth of the bottle I had claimed as I downed another deep drink- earning a scowl from Shane and an impressed grin from Merle.  
While the others fussed with rooms and showers, I just kept drinking. Drinking away the unfairness of the world. Letting my emotional barrier break open with each sip. I lavished each agonizing second of the burn in my throat and the choke of emotions on my heart. I wanted to get over my near death experience and let go- create a new person from the ashes this booze was going to make.  
Once everyone was sorted and dinner was put on the table, the others let themselves get tipsy and boisterous. Dale suggested Carl try a bit of wine and after a complaint from Lori, he was allowed.  
"I warn ya kiddo- it's really gross!" I laughed as he took a sip and his nose wrinkled in disgust.  
"Ewwww!" I Burst into a heavy laugh.  
"I warned ya- stick to soda pop, buddy." Lori- who was still sober, gave me a funny look. I hadn't probably looked so cheerful and jokey in ten years to her.  
"Well Ima go take a shower while I can still stand!" I slurred, taking the more than half finished bottle with me.  
Two seconds after I walked out, I came back in.  
"Wheresit again?" That eared a few chuckles. Daryl stood up- red cheeked and probably just as drunk as me.  
"Ill take ya." He drawled drunkenly. He led me up the hall and into a room with shower stalls along the wall. He walked me to the farthest one and I started to fumble with the buttons on my flannel shirt and failing to take it off.  
"Here," he slurred, pushing my hands away and taking my overtop off. He then unbuttoned my jeans for me. I stared at him silently and he stared back. Slowly and not taking my eyes off of him, I took the rest of my cloths off and he started to do the same, watching me intently the whole time. In a blur, he pinned me to the back wall of the cubicle and slammed a button with his palm that sent a rain of warm water cascading over us. His arms rested on the wall either side of my head and I could smell his sweet alcohol infused breath. In a burst of pure impulse, I pulled his head down onto my mouth, where we met for a sloppy kiss. And that's all I remember before the night buzzed out of my control.


	6. Chapter 6

your on

I groaned loudly as I awoke.  
"Fuck my head..."  
"Mine too so shut up..." A voice rumbled beneath me. Slowly my sense of touch alerted me that I was laying on something warm and soft but firm. Then I realised I was half naked. Opening an eye, painfully assaulted by the light, I saw I was sprawled on an equally nude Daryl in a bed, two empty bottles of booze on the nightstand.  
My eyes widened as I tried to remember last night and Daryl shifted again- more conscious. He seemed to piece the situation together as slowly as I did and once we both fully realised what we had done, we jumped away from each other. Oh, crap...  
"We didnt... Did we...?" He said worried, unable to say it.  
"I think we did..." I mumbled. Damn how drunk was i?! Just as we were about to grab our cloths that were tossed at the foot of the bed, the door opened and a hungover Merle hobbled in. I froze and pulled the covers up over my chest. He did a double take seeing me and his brother together in bed then laughed.  
"Whoo-ee boy, fucking a convict!" I felt the humiliation at being caught creep up my cheeks as I searched for a snappy remark, but was interrupted by Daryl.  
"Wow those wings must have hurt getting done..." He must have seen my back tattoo. All the feather detail did sting like a bitch...  
"Whatcha talking about boy?" Merle cocked an eye brow and Daryl gestured to my back. Groaning, I turned and fell face down onto the pillow while they gawked at the intricate feather detail and scale of the wings. So this is what a zoo animal feels like... I thought sarcastically.  
"And I thought that dragon was nice..." Merle whistled. I felt a little proud of my wings.  
"Yeah well say goodbye!" I growled, snatching my top and jeans into my arms and running into the conjoined bath room, duvet wrapped around me.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck... My mind chanted as I poked the hickey on my neck and stretched my legs painfully. How drunk was I?! i chewed my thumb nail as I sat on the toilet lid. If I wasn't one thing- it was a slut. Now that's what the only allies I had to trust in camp thought of me... Aw well- fuck em! When have I ever cared what anyone thought of me? ... Except Carl...  
With a strong resolve to forget last night, I stalked out to the empty bedroom and found my way to the kitchen, where I quietly hissed to the brothers as I passed-  
"Last night never happened." Before sitting down next to Carl who was chatting with Sofia.  
I saw carol sit down shakily next to her and Ed was glaring at her- as if daring her to do something. A red handprint decorated her cheek and she did her best to discreetly hide it. But the bruise- that bruise on her neck that looked like five dots made me angry. He'd beat and strangled her. I glanced at Sofia as she talked with Carl. Even though I didn't know her or talk to her, if i found out Ed beat her, I'd knock his lights out. My protectiveness of Carl extended to most kids involved in my life and child cruelty struck a nerve with me deeply. That was a dark past destined to stay hidden in a locked room. I absently ran a finger on the key tattoo as I thought that. I had so many locked rooms i may as well have a key , I chuckled quietly to myself. T-dog held a pan of powders eggs out to me with a hesitant smile.  
"Breakfast?" I gave a crooked grin and lifted the plate in front of me.  
"Two ?" I asked. he nodded and dropped two onto my plate. I nodded a thanks then tapped his arm, bringing him back.  
"I may be a convict- but I ain't gonna kill ya for talking to me." I chuckled. He gave a grin back and nodded. I was sick of the nervous looks and tip-toe attitude around me. Loris attitude towards me seems to have changed. Maybe I was different to how I used to be... I had saved her life and the others in front of the CDC. That may have been mainly for Carl's sake, but I was beginning to settle into the idea of being in a group. If I just talked to each of them- like how I did with Andrea- maybe I'd be accepted. I wasn't about to roll over and be a door mat or act like a saint- but I could learn to be softer and less standoffish. This wasn't prison. This was kind people who had looked after my Carl. If I could properly prove to Lori, Rick and the group i was an asset and could be trusted, I'd be able to look after Carl. I'd have more people prepared to help me if I'm down shit creek without a paddle...  
The Asian boy- Glenn- groaned and threw his head down on the table. Time to start socialising with the group, Claire...  
"Had too much to drink?" I chuckled. He nodded and looked up, a glint of shock on his face as he saw me speaking to him, but his drowsy state made him continue speaking.  
"Do me a favor- never let me drink again..." He dropped his head back onto the table. I know how he felt- my eyes, ears, head and throat still felt on fire.  
"Same here, Glenn." I smiled. Andrea strolled in and sat next to me with a weak smile.  
"You starting to talk with the group now?" She asked hopefully.  
"Can't stay an outcast forever..." I grinned. She looked like she had been crying all night. 'Survivors guilt' I thought. Her sister died and she made it this far into safety... I'd feel the same ( if not more) if Carl died..  
I patted her shoulder awkwardly in a sign of comfort and she seemed to appreciate the gesture. Lori was coming through the door as I comforted Andrea and seemed taken back by my action. I sent a nod of greeting her way. She sat next to Glenn opposite me.  
"Morning..." She muttered.  
"Morning." I replied. Rick came in and kissed Lori on the head and sat beside her. I nodded a hello at him and he hesitantly returned it with a small unsure smile. He seemed suspicious of me, but I was determined to change that. If I wanted a trust- a sense of security in the group, I'd have to make the leader see the changes developing in me. I wasn't ready to bury the hatchet I had with my parents, but I was willing to push into the hole until a better time to have it out- have a huge shout out until things got better or cut off for good. I'd wait. I'd patiently wait until the right time.  
After breakfast, Jenner introduced the gym- a work out paradise! There was an agility circuit of climbing and balancing and then there was running and cycling cardio equipment and then there was weights stuff. I was dying to get on the cross trainer and see if I could beat my 7mile score in half an hour. I also liked the looks of the chin up-assists and rowwing machine. It was all self powered and so no electricity was required. The next room Jenner showed us to was the library. The rows and rows of books seemed endless. I'd have to grab one to read to Carl like I used to when he was little. I miss the little moments like that most of all when I'm locked up... Jenner then gave us a walk through the low tech lab and showed us the higher research stuff behind the thick glass windows.  
"That's the cure being made in there isn't it?" Sofia asked softly and Jenner turned with a small grin.  
"Yep- well- a immunisation formula at least."  
"So that means we wouldn't turn if we got bit?" Rick asked hopefully. At the back of the room I saw Shane sneak in- a jagged scratch marking his neck. Lori looked away nervously and I scowled. They're at it again. She's cheating on dad and Shane's manipulating her all over again... He's the Bastered that caused all this shit to begin with between me and my parents...  
I quickly looked away in disgust at the memory threatening to surface and locked eyes with Daryl. An expression I couldn't quite understand shouted in his eyes. He was sorry? We was angry with me? Embarrassed? I know I felt all those things. I had been drunk- almost killed and shaken up. I shouldn't be feeling sad that it was drink induced- That it wouldn't of happened otherwise. I shouldn't feel sick that he regretted it... Before I looked away, he nodded his head in the direction of the exit- asking me to step outside with him- well- outside the room. The doors to the outside were on lockdown now. I took a breath and discretely stepped out after him. What was he going to say? That he hated me now? I couldn't hear that. I cared for him now- I realised. I refused to let him die outside the CDC, I loved the contact of touch we shared on the bike, I panicked when I thought he had died and I practically slobbered over his body. Oh shit...  
I hated myself for admitting it but it was true- I was starting to really care for that sexy redneck I'd slept with on a drunken whim and known only a few days...  
Once we were back in the gym, he spun on his heel to face me. I gulped and awaited the sting of his words.  
"Look... About last night, I wanna ask ya... Do you regret it?" I sucked in a breath.  
"Yeah..." He dropped his eyes, a glint of sadness on his face, quickly covered by a frown.  
"Only cause..." I continued and his eyes met mine again.  
"We were drunk. I don't know if there was any meaning behind it or pointless sex," I waited for him to say something like 'yeah well it was," and walk away. But he just stood there. And stared. After a long ass pause, he spoke.  
"I don't know," I heaved a agitated sigh.  
"You don't know?"  
"Well," he stopped And started to look uncomfortable with the conversation, so I walked away from him to the cross trainer I'd been eyeing and climbed up onto it and began moving the foot panels in a running motion, pressing the 'start' button once it had warmed up. A timer and a mileage gauge popped on screen and I settled myself into a pattern. Daryl just stood blankly.  
"You jumping on that one or what?" I pointed to the one next to my one and he slowly jumped up onto it and began copying my actions.  
"Wanna see who can run fastest for longest?" I asked in childish competitiveness. He gave a grin.  
"Your on, Riler."


	7. Chapter 7

Innuendo and stranger yet

Jaqui frowned suspiciously as Claire snuck out in the middle of Jenners talk. She then realised Daryl was gone too. She waited until Jenner started to move on to the next part of the lab to quietly follow them. She peeked into the cafeteria and saw they weren't there and guessed maybe they'd gone back to their rooms. Walking past the gym, she heard voices. And pants...  
"Come on Dare! Faster!" A voice that sounded like Claire cried, breathing heavily. Masculine pants and grunts were then quickened.  
"I'm going faster! You're so energetic it's hard to keep up."  
Jaqui gasped a scandalous grin. Were they doing the nasty?!  
Throwing her head inside, she saw a sweaty Claire and Daryl... Running on Crosstrainers... Oh...

I was running at 15 miles an hour and sweating like crazy. Peering over, I saw Daryl running at 13.7 miles an hour. I chuckled.  
"Come on Dare! Faster!" He glared at me and pumped his legs quicker. I must admit that grunt of effort he made was a little hot...  
"I'm going faster! You're so energetic it's hard to keep up." I heard a noise outside, but ignored it. This place was safe... Then a face I remembered as Jaqui popped her head round the corner, a disappointed pout on her face. I waved at her slightly as I kept running. Sweat was sticking my hair to my face by now and my palms could barely grip the moving handles. I would need to take another shower. Daryl too I bet... I shook away the dirty thoughts.  
"So this is why you snuck off? To go running?" Jaqui seemed suspicious and I just nodded my head, slowing down to a stop.  
"You didn't do enough of that out there?" Jaqui dead panned and I shrugged. She was brave talking to me...  
"Like to keep fit." After one more glance she shook her head and laughed lightly.  
"Whatever you say, see ya'll at lunch."  
She left and I turned to Daryl, who was still running but a lot slower.  
"You're all sweaty and gross." I snickered.  
"You look like you've come outa a sauna and stink like hell." He retaliated.  
"I'ma hop in the shower before lunch." I said as I walked away and he jumped off the cross trainer and walked with me.  
"Yeah, I'll go take one too."

Why am I following her around like a damn puppy? Merle would surely be making some kind of comment about it... Fair enough... I do need ta shower.

The awkward silence that followed us all the way to the showers was cringey. I cleared my throat as I stopped outside a cubicle. Daryl hesitated before taking a step into the one next to mine. I peeled off the sweaty cloths and pressed the big red button to start the water. I noticed shampoo and shower gels in hooks on the wall and decided to go all out cleaning. There was even a razor and shaving gel.  
Once I had done, I felt so refreshed and clean. Almost purified. As I dried my hair outside the stalls, Daryl's shower turned off and he emerged, a towel around his midsection and his hair dripping still. His muscles rippled slightly and I saw a few scars marking his chest. I suspected a bad home life when id first met them but now I knew. His father must have beat him as a kid... Poor guy. It couldn't be Merle- as much as he teased- he loved his little brother as much as I loved mine. He looked away with a hint of red in his cheeks when he caught my stare and tried to cover his scars.  
"Sorry." I mumbled looking away.  
"Don't worry bout it," he uttered as he took another smaller towel and rubbed his hair vigorously. Once it was as dry as he could make it he stared at the floor near me and laughed.  
"'Life's a bitch, so am I'?" I looked down at my foot and sniggered.  
"Ain't it the truth."  
"How many tatts you got anyway, Riler?" He narrowed his eyes at the key on my forearm.  
"Just the one more..." I smiled and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Here take a look at this one-" I pulled the towel up obove my right thigh (still covering my dignity) and revealed a running stallion shadow on my hip.  
"Damn girl..." He seemed impressed.  
"That was one of my first." I trailed a finger over it and smiled at the memory.  
"I had just got out for joyriding again. I got called a stallion in the track runs the wardens set up cause I was so fast... Frankie was to thank for that," I remembered Frankie and Leaha and Fei... They were my cell mates and close to me when I was serving time. They'd become like friends to me an looked out for my ass... I bet they were dead by now...  
"Ya got some pretty nice body art there Girly!" Bellowed a familiar voice from a few stalls down. Merle was standing there and came closer. How long had he been there?  
"Came to tell ya lunch is on the table- if ya skinny asses want any. Got yelled at by Officer friendly ta find ya both. Ya havent been bumping uglies again have ya?" I scowled at how he put it and shook my head.  
"Nah, I'm a class act- I like a bed and moonlight." I joked, standing and walking to our shared room to grab some cleanish cloths from my bag. As I walked out fully dressed, I jumped at Merle standing there outside the door.  
"Christ, ya almost gave me a heart attack." I punched his shoulder as we headed for the kitchen. He laughed.  
"Ya didnt do it ya know." He said suddenly and I frowned.  
"Say wha? Whatcha going on about?"  
"The other night when I found ya in bed together. Ya didnt do it." A slight relief washed over me and frowned again.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Cause I called out to ya in the showers and y'all came out, got dressed, went to bed, ripped ya cloths back off and passed out." He laughed and I scowled.  
"How'd ya explain this then?" I pointed to the bruised bite mark on my neck.  
"Ya had it when ya came outta the shower. Nice body by the way." He winked as he sat down. I grit my teeth. Damn pervert...! Does Daryl know?  
i sat next to Merle as a soup of some kind was dished out.  
"Does Dar-"  
"Jeez gurl, he was the one panicking he'd taken things too Far with ya. He's got some morals drilled inta him ya know." He added quietly. This was weird of Merle to try clear things up... Had Dare really been worried he'd 'taken things too far'?I glanced at him from the other Side of the table- digging into his soup. His eyes locked with mine and didn't drop straight away for once.  
Things were getting stranger with the Dixons.


	8. Chapter 8

Small doses.

The day was filled with the group exploring the abandoned rooms for cloths and at dinner almost everyone avoided the booze and wine. I settled for a few shots of southern comfort to make me dizzy enough to be giggley and chatty and started to get to know the rest of the group, much to Ricks surprise. I met Dale properly- an elder man in his 60s who owned the RV. He lost his wife to cancer a while before the apocalypse. Jaqui used to work in building design and she was close to T. T-dog worked as a chef in a cafe in Atlanta and lost his family in the initial outbreak. Carol and Ed just gave brief details, but their daughter, urged by Carl, spoke of her friendship with Carl and her old school and her love of horses. I told her I had a tattoo of a horse and she gave a huge grin. Glenn, who was brave enough to sit next to me, used to work in a pizza joint and he admired my dragon and asked to see it again. I laughed as I rolled my sleeve up and told him how long it took, cost and how much it hurt.  
They all seemed to be more relaxed around me. Lori even explained about the overreaction on my first day in camp being wrong. I thanked her with a smile for clearing it up. I felt a new person in their eyes and they were letting me in- trusting me. Merle rolled his eyes and disappeared half way through dinner, but Daryl sat on my other side all night and to my surprise, even laughed along with the group occasionally.  
Shane still seemed set to make the group see me as a devil by telling old stories of when he caught me. The younger ones just looked like they were watching an exiting episode of 'Cops' as they listened. I laughed under my breath as Glenn's jaw dropped and he shuffled away slightly. Carl pretended not to listen as he spoke to Sophia about some game they wanted to play later. Dale suddenly stood up, moving to the counter before returning with the acoustic guitar that was in one of the rooms.  
"Andrea says you play. Can you do a song for us?" He held it out to me and I paused before taking it. Everyone seemed surprised but happy when I began to strum the first notes of hero.  
"Can I get a vocal help?" I looked to each one and finally Jaqui nodded.  
"I'll start it off with an instrumental and nod you in." I directed as I began to play.


	9. Chapter 9

Governors daughter

Rose-

"Rose! Come help me with this perimeter, please."  
"Coming Martinez!" I shouted back, grabbing my compact bow, loaded with twelve arrows. Seemed like the west wall was getting a little full with walkers again...it was always that wall and whenever i wasn't on East patrol, or with dad, I'd get called to help out.  
By the way, my name is Rosie, but people call me Rose. I live in Woodbury and I'm the governess around here. Phillip is my dad- the governor of this survivors town.  
He's done a fantastic job and Milton's even figuring out a cure- well trying to at least...I don't think we'll find one. I'm 19 not 9, I don't believe in miracles to find a cure, but I go along with it- I like keeping dad happy. I love the hope and joy in his eyes. A few months ago my little sister- Penny... She died after a bite. Dads keeping her in a safe room till there's a way to fix her. But I know there's no point. You can't bring back the dead- and she's dead. But i have never said a word about what I thought. ...he really loved her. More than me cause she was younger- really dependent on her daddies love. He still loved me I guess, just not as much. I never disobeyed him. I always did what I was told and that's what's helped me survive. But secretly I want to be brave and reckless and be a trouble maker sometimes. I feel like I'm missing something in my life. A little rebellion.  
Dads all I got left now besides this town and Martinez. Mom died before all of the dead rising and I don't like to talk about it. Martinez is like the brother I never had. We have an odd relationship in which we mildly flirt from time to time but it means nothing. He's more childish around me and its funny to see the difference between how he acts with me an how he acts with Dad.

I heaved myself up to the top of the wall, flanking Martinez as I aimed my bow, loading it on the fly.  
"Glad you could join us finally!" Leah muttered sarcastically, aiming her bow too.  
"Just cause I can ACTUALLY SHOOT a bow doesn't mean you have to get spiteful." I grinned back, shooting four walkers in a row. She hissed and lost three arrows in a walkers chest and one down the road.  
"Head shot, remember!" I called over and put down another two. Martinez was doing a great job of cleaning up and after my next arrow, the area was under control again.  
"Nice one Mart," I said, fistbumping him as I jumped down inside the walls and some guy ran out to retrieve my arrows. That always narked me off... I was never let on any runs or even allowed to grab my own fired arrows...I was barely allowed to help on the walls...  
"You're getting better, but I think I put down far more than you." He winked.  
"No way is that fair! I gotta reload every shot I take and mine is more limited. All you have to do it move the barrel and pull a trigger."I mimed the action of shooting a rifle as we walked back to Town Centre. It was almost sunset and Charlie and Gren were lighting the torches that lit the town at night.  
"You on curfew guard tonight?" I asked an he shook his head with a grin.  
"Nope, Guy is stepping in for me this week cause I got a run soon." He wrapped an arm over my shoulders as we headed for the housing saved for the Protectors of Woodbury.  
"A run? why hasn't Dad told me?" I felt irritated beyond belief.  
"Cause you'll bug him to let you go," he chuckled and I glared. He mocked an 'ow' and opened the door to his house.  
"So I'm guessing you wanna stay over?" He nodded his head inside and I smiled.  
"I got time before curfew, let me go grab some stuff and tell Dad where I am," I turned and headed for the house me, Dad and dead penny shared. He understood my unease with it and I often spent my nights with Mart if he wasn't on Curfew guard.  
I scooped up my cloths for the next day, my pack of cards and my onesie Mart had picked up as a surprise for me on a run. I wrote a scruffy note that read 'marts for the night' and pinned it on the no longer working fridge and shoved all my stuff into a bag and walked over to Marts.  
"Best hurry there Governess! Curfews in one minute," Guy smiled as he headed up for watch.  
"I'm only going to Marts, Guy," I smiled back as I kept walking.  
"So... What's going on between you guys?" He winked. I shook my head and laughed.  
"We're just friends- the dudes like a brother to me."  
"Okay, well you keep saying that if that makes you feel better about it," he laughed.  
"What?" I frowned, but he had already gone. I rolled my eyes and knocked on Marts door before entering.  
"Y'all better be decent."


	10. Chapter 10

Unease

We'd been at the CDC for three days now and things were going good. Andrea was still mourning, but at least she was getting over it. Glenn and I talked more now. We had a common interest in comics and movies. The others actually smiled at me if we passed in the corridor and included me in conversations at meal times. Carl was allowed to be with me more often and I thanked Lori for that. Rick seemed far to cautious, but let him anyway. I read to him and Sofia after dinner now and Carol seemed happy with it. Her husband kept her from socializing, but I spoke to her whenever he wasn't around. It was disgusting how scared she was that she actually defended his actions and blamed herself. Aparantly he'd never hit Sofia, but I didn't believe that...  
Any time I wasn't with Glenn or the kids or talking to the other women, I was with Daryl. Merle was often on his own. He didnt mind- he had a stash of drugs. I minded how much he gave himself so that he wouldn't overdose though, and underneath his angry protests, I could see he appreciated the care. Daryl was thankful too.  
This afternoon had been weird, however. Jenner seemed really angry and picked up a bottle of vodka at breakfast, drinking heavily from it. We all gave nervous glances and in a silent confirmation, Rick followed him out to the control room.  
"What do you thinks going on?" I whispered to Daryl and Merle as we headed back to the room.  
"Dunno, Riler. Can't be good."  
"I gotta bad feeling about this, Convict. We should pack up and git ready to scat if things go south..." Merle said edgily. I had felt an unease this morning when I woke up- that something big was gonna go down and the fact someone else felt that way kinda worried me further. I quickly threw all my stuff into my leather backpack and piled our stuff by the door.  
"Let's see if Ricks got any straight answers outta Jenner." I suggested as we hesitated by the door. Daryl nodded and kept a hand on my back in a comforting gesture as we headed to the control room. As we walked down the hall, the hum of the air conditioner silenced and lights flickered off.  
"Oh shit... This isn't good." Merle almost pulled us along as we met up with the group in the control room.  
This really wasn't good...


	11. Chapter 11

Flight or flight

So apparently the CDC was running out of power... And HITs were gonna go off once a clock on a big screen hits zero. Fuck a duck...

My heart skipped a beat as a bang echoed in the control room and thick metal doors locked us in. I was frozen staring at blank space as I breathed heavily and unevenly. Daryl and Merle were trying to use axes to cut through the door but it was too thick. Useless.  
"Think of it like this- a peaceful ending- a merciful death and a way to finally escape this world." Jenner pressed far too calmly. But for some reason I felt as though it was a good idea. I'd die with Carl and the Dixons. All together. No pain or heartache. For once.  
Settled into my fate, I sat on a desktop and pulled Carl to me, hugging him against me. He whimpered and cried as Rick begged for Jenner to let us out. My mind seemed unresponsive for a long time. It wasn't until Daryl's heart wrenching battle cry stopped and I saw genuine fear in his eyes did I consider fighting to get the others out. 10 minutes left. I let my eyes meet everyone in the group. Carol cried into Sofia's hair and Sofia's body racked with scared sobs. Ed just drank endlessly from a bottle of Jack. Lori was trying to hold onto Rick as he yelled. Jaqui seemed to have accepted it and T-dog was holding her tight, suppressing tears. Andrea stared blankly at me. She was still debating it- her eyes screamed indecision. Dale was trying to talk to her but her face was an empty void. Shane was growing angry and throwing careful glances at Lori. Finally I looked at the brothers. Merle was sitting by the closed door, eyes shut and his nostrils flaring in deep uneven breaths. Daryl was looking between his brother and I. The way he looked at me made me feel like it was the last time I'd ever see him again. We were all dead now.  
5 minutes. Carl was hysterical in my arms. Should I tell him? Or should we both die not sharing that bond for a few short moments? I kissed his head and decided to do something else instead. I walked straight up to Daryl and put my hand on his cheek. He flinched against my touch but didnt make a move to go away. Apart from Carl- he was the only one I was close to. I needed him to tell me something. For once I'd listen. I needed help.  
3 minutes.  
"Tell me there's a point in keeping going-There's a point to losing our loved ones to see another day. Tell me it's worth the pain just to survive." I wasn't all there anymore. My senses had gone into overdrive and some had shut down completely. He stared into my eyes and seemed to have an inner battle. After a while he opened his mouth to say something, but then just put his hand over mine and gave a stiff nod. My heart fluttered like a child's and I found a meaning in going on. There was things left for me if I went on. Things I had left to do and see. Hell if I would die like this!  
"Thank you.." I breathed as I pulled away.  
With a resolve, I charged up to Jenner.  
"Listen- for some of us- dying like this is a blessing. But for the rest if us? Don't play God and take our choice from us. It's fight or give up now but we need that choice. Please- for Gods fucking sake- OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"  
2 minutes. Jenner looked shocked and considered what I had said. A moment later, he pressed numbers into a remote and the door opened. Everyone grabbed their bags and ran to the Topside doors.  
"Let's go!" Shane bellowed and the only ones left standing in the control room was Jaqui, Andrea, Jenner and Dale and I.  
"Andrea?" I crouched in front of her.  
"Come on. You've stronger than this." She frowned at me. After a long few seconds, she stood up and ran out with Dale. I turned to Jaqui.  
"I..." I didnt know what to say...  
"Don't let him go, Claire- Daryl I mean." Was all she said before I only had 25 seconds to sprint out.  
An explosion racked the halls as I ran to Topside. The huge windows had been blown up and the group were climbing out and running for their cars.  
As I jumped from the window, I saw Ed get tackled by a walker. He grasped Sofia's wrist and tried to pull her with him. More walkers were drawn to his pain filled screams and Sofia's whimpers as she tried to get out of his grip. As more walkers joined in, he was covered by bites. It was too late for him, but Sofia could still make it. Drawing my machete, I swung down and took off his hand around Sofia's wrist. She screamed as it hung lose on her and I scooped her up as I ran past, leaving Ed to get eaten alive. Good. I could hear his screams and a sick part of me lavished every sound of it.  
I made it behind the sandbags by the car when a huge rumble signaled for us to hit the deck. Half a second later, flames and a whoosh of air engulfed the CDC and it collapsed.  
I panted, crouched over the crying girl. Slowly I stood up and carried her to the RV, where Carol ran to us. I sat her down on the bed at the back and clumsily sat down at the table I had played the guitar at when Jim got left behind. My heart was horribly quiet after my burst of adrenaline and I began to shake. Andrea who sat on the other side of the table, watched me cautiously.  
An oozy feeling spread in my head and after I tried to stand back up, my world turned black.


	12. Chapter 12

Premonitions and poxy timing.

When the blackness faded i found myself lying on something hard and gravely. My ears picked up the sounds of shuffles and groans and my eyes flung open. I'm  
So glad I looked before I sat up, cause it seemed I was under a car or van. Feet limped past either side of me and as I looked around as quietly as I could, I saw a few others of the group under more cars. But I couldn't see Daryl... Or Merle or Andrea... Thank god I could see Carl and Sofia just a few cars behind me. But I was still panicking over the disappearance of the three members of the group that trusted me fully. There was no indications of feeding frenzies so I could assume they weren't getting eaten.  
Lori held on to Carol as they intensely stared at the kids like I was. Rick was closer to the kids and I trusted him enough to look away from them long enough to scan under the other cars for the brothers and ex big sister.  
As we waited for the herd to pass I pieced together we must be on a highway and someone liked me enough to hide me before them-self. I wondered how long I had been out and guessed it was shock or maybe the fact I left a man to be eaten alive that made me pass out, but I believed it to be the first possibility considering how sick Ed made me feel. It could have been the emotional turmoil in the last twenty minutes of the CDC that's made me get all messed up. It's happened more than once and I used to get medication for it. If you hadn't already seen, I was very unbalanced when it came to feelings. And my body does what an over loaded computer does and freezes- it has to shut down to fix the mess. I needed meds again...

I could see the herd thinning out and my heart rate was slowing finally. Just as the last few were a fair distance away for me to get out from under the vehicle safely, I heard a scream. A loud child's scream. It was too feminine to be Carl's, so my next thought was-  
"Shit! Sofia!" I rolled out from under the car in time to see her climb under the guardrail and run into the woods, Rick chasing the two walkers going after her. As I ran to the guard rail, a dizziness filled my head and I swayed a bit and a hand caught me. Damn it, I tried to be active too fast.  
"Woah there Girly- ain't no good you passin out on us again." Merle pulled me to sit down. From the corner of my eye I could see a shaken Andrea pulling a double dead corpse out of the RV. She was splattered with blood. She must have manually killed it. I had a little more respect for this woman now. As I looked back to the forest, I could see Lori holding a sobbing Carol. Damn... She just lost her kid...  
"Oh my god... If that were Carl..." I said quietly to myself, feeling incredibly lucky when Carl came running at me and hugged my shoulders.  
"You scared me! You passed out!" He cried into my shoulder and I stiffly pulled him into my lap to comfort him.  
"You're safe... Thank god you're safe!" I whispered into his hair.  
After a while, I let go of him and tried to stand.  
"What was that?" I asked, meaning the herd.  
"Dunno... Just a whole lotta em... Just come charging up in a big group like that..." Dale stated down the highway where the herd had gone.  
"Brought ya outside to get some air. The herd came and I put ya under the truck," Daryl looked at the ground.  
"Ya damn lucky ya ain't a noisy waker." He wouldn't meet my eyes and something told me it was because he was worried.

Half an hour later, Rick turned up- bloody and without Sofia. Carol began hyperventilating and my arms went instinctively around Carl. Lori glared at my action and I could see it was because of how it looked. Our more than sibling resemblance. How Carl looked nothing like Rick... How He only had Loris eyes cause they were related in some way... I let him go and pushed him over to her. At the CDC, I had promised I wouldn't tell him and Lori promised I wouldn't be outcast and my police record not mentioned again. I was thankful since it meant more of the group trusted and spoke to me. I didnt want him to know anymore. I wanted to forget what I was and what I did...


	13. Chapter 13

Dead weight & group spirit

As I was raiding the thirtieth car, I came across some women's sanitary products.  
"Thank fuck, i ran out last month and couldn't find any.-" I threw all of the products into a purple bag and put it by the RV.  
"All stuff the girls'll thank me fer." I smirked at T and he seemed to understand and wrinkled his nose. I laughed as I sat next to him in the shade of the RV. Fuck it was hot...  
"Yeah, that's why you praise the gods you were born a guy. How's the arm?" I nodded to the weeping bandage. Jeez this guy needs meds more than I do...  
"It's the sizzle. Like a fish or a toothbrush." He stared blankly at it and Dale came over. I made a twirling motion by my head with my finger and he nodded. Trusting him to deal with the going looney dude, I grabbed a bottle of water and chugged a sip before going back to raiding, worried about Sofia like crazy... They had told me to stay behind- concerned I'd pass out again. Also I was good at finding the important necessities from the cars, so this was my appointed job while everyone but Dale and T went on a search...

I picked up a pair of fancy looking shades from a dashboard and put them on, hiding my eyes from the blinding sun. I waved over to dale on the RV and when he turned his binoculars to me I posed like a typical model and I saw him shake with a chuckle.  
I was definitely starting to be comfortable with the group now. They cared for me to an extent and I cared for quite a few of them to an extent. I felt an empathy for Carol, if it was Carl I'd be Freaking out. All of a sudden, a loud boom sounded and I turned my head to the tree line where the group had headed out to.  
"What was that?" Dale said as he came closer to me.  
"Something bad. It was a gunshot wasn't it? Why just one? If it were just one walker they'd use the knifes right?" I spoke quickly and was surprised Dale didn't ask me to repeat. It wasn't like me to worry like that...  
"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing... Hey, can you keep an eye out for some antibiotics? T's gone from bad to worse." I nodded my head , still staring out to the tree line.  
Something really bad has happened. I can feel it. I prayed Carl was okay. I hoped Daryl and Merle were safe. I wanted the group to come back alive and sound.

Just as the sun was starting to set and I had raided my 53rd car, I saw a familiar shadow climb over the guard rail, followed by other familiar faces. All except Shane, Sofia, Rick, Lori and... Carl.  
Straight away, I ran over to Daryl as he snarled at Dale.  
"Where is he- carl?" I grabbed his arm and he jumped.  
"Nice ta see ya again too..." He growled sarcastically. He was in a foul mood, so I looked to Merle.  
"Girl on a horse pulled up outta nowhere, took Lori. Rick sent her- said Carl's been shot." My legs could no longer hold me up as I processed the information and Glenn, held my arm as I dropped to control my fall.  
"He's... What?" I couldn't believe it. I wasn't there to protect him and now he's been shot... I shook Glenn off as I knelt on the ground trying to build up my strength to stand.  
"He's atta farm, getting fixed up I guess." Immediately, I found my legs and headed for Daryl's truck.  
"S'lets go!" I shouted.  
"What about Sofia?" A quiet voice cried and I looked to Carol. She's going through worse not knowing what's happened to her kid...  
I stopped and walked over to her with a beaten sigh.  
"We'll stay till we find her..." I grumbled and she nodded, sniffing.  
"Right?" I glanced up at the group and they all nodded.  
"Not you Glenn." Dale pointed.  
"You need ta take T to tho Farm. That infections getting bad. Real bad..." He looked over to a hallucinating T.  
"Why didnt ya say something Earlier?" Merle laughed as he rummaged in the side pockets of his bike.  
"Still got some stash I can't mix up ta make somethin' sweet. It's a painkiller and antibiotic. Useless ta me." He handed it to Dale with a final grunt and I smiled. Looks like I'm not the only one getting group spirit. Everyone seemed shocked- Daryl the most.  
"Thank you." Dale smiled as he took the pills over to T.  
"You feeling okay?" I chuckled and Merle shrugged.  
"Don't want a dead weight in the group." He snorted and I shook my head with a half laugh.

I waited as Glenn and T were about to leave to walk up and speak to Glenn.  
"Hey- keep him alive. Carl I mean. Until I can get there at least."I don't think I've ever sounded so weak... He gave a solid nod and I went back to the RV. I climbed the ladder and settled in for first watch as the night drew in. Team spirit...


	14. Chapter 14

Let it out

The Dixons followed me up soon after and sat quietly beside me, just staring silent. There was something they wanted to say, it was in the way they kept so quiet.  
"What?" I said without emotion, looking down the highway in the moonlight.  
"Riler, there's sommthin' you ain't telling us about ya. It includes that kid..." Daryl said first, uneasy as if he was tiptoeing uncharacteristically around the subject.  
"And?" I frowned, daring him to go on.  
"What is it?" Merle burst out. I sighed. I had almost told them before we were attacked outside Atlanta. I should tell them now, right?  
"He isn't Rick and Loris son... He's mine. Carl is my son." I waited for it to sink in before explaining myself.  
"When I was thirteen, there was this guy. We did stupid stuff and I ended up preggo. He vanished the next day I told him and I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. Ya see- mom couldn't have kids. Some medical condition. So when I- little miss perfect daughter of a cop- told em, Lori said she'd take him and look after him till I was old enough... Then shit stirred up after he was born. They lavished him with attention and I was left behind a lot. I was their shadow they didnt care about. So to get some attention.. I did stupid stuff that led to stupider stuff and... Yeah- the rest you know." I looked away, ashamed. Teenager and a secret mom destined to be a criminal... Perfect pre apocalyptic life...  
"Thought so." Merle mused.  
"Damn... Thirteen?" Daryl breathed a whistle.  
"Yeah I was a slut... But looking at him- I don't regret it...Oh god, don't let him be dead-" i whispered as I bit back the urge to let a scream or sob slip through my teeth. A hand placed itself on my shoulder and I was surprised to see Merle was the owner. He wouldn't look at me, neither would Daryl as he muttered,  
"He'll be just fine. That kids tougher than a nail." I nodded and took a breath to compose myself. Moment of weakness officially over, I stood up and adjusted my belt, where my machete hung.  
"I'm gona go shine some light in the woods. If she's out there, it'll give her something to come to."  
"I'll go with ya." Daryl followed me down the RV ladder.  
"Ima stay here, no use having three more people lost. Ya'll can have a fun time gettin back by yerself." Merle sniggered and I sent him a glare.  
"Like you can track for shit." Daryl mumbled under his breath as we walked away and I laughed when I heard Merle yell a 'I heard that!'.

After ten minutes of shining out flash lights through the trees and following signs of foot prints, I was surprised that it was Daryl that broke the silence.  
"Ya coulda gone with China man and T if ya asked. Why stay?"  
"Carl's got people looking after him now. He's safe- alive hopefully... Rick and Lori are there. But Sofia- she's alone an lost. She needs help too. Better the more people stay an help."  
"She ain't yours too is she?" Daryl joked and I punched his arm.  
"Of corse not- I ain't that much of a teen get around." I chuckled with him then turned a bit more serious.  
"I have a soft spot for kids. Don't like em mistreated or hurt. Sad, huh?" I scoffed.  
"I don't think so... Wish I had someone like you around when I got lost as a kid."  
"What? You got lost? You- the epic hunter/tracker?" I gasped sarcastically and he tripped me up with his foot. I hit the soft forest floor with a gentle thud. I spun so my back was against the floor and kicked his knee so he buckled and fell too. We glared at each other on the floor for a while before we began laughing quietly. It was nice hearing him laugh. It still had that rough smoken tone I liked. We stayed silent on the ground for a whole after that, just looking at each other.  
"I was nine..." He said suddenly- talking about when he got lost I guessed.  
"- Merle was in juive again an pa was on a drunken week with his buddies. Took me days ta find my way back. When I got home, made myself a sandwich," he chuckled.  
"No-one knew I was gone. Fer nine whole days." I had opened up so much to the Dixon brothers. Getting something back from it all felt nice. It was trust in each other. A little bond between us.


	15. Chapter 15

Indebted to a low life

It felt awful to be leaving for this farm with just a sign and supplies for Sofia if she ever comes back this way... Carol had been crying all night and this morning. I had happily jumped into the Dixon truck, letting Merle ride his baby and Daryl drive the four wheel vehicle.  
I was biting my nails as we neared the supposedly safe farm and silently begging Carl was still alive.  
The ride was quiet and full of unease.

As we pulled up outside a large traditional looking farm house, we were greeted by Shane and Glenn. Shane was limping pretty bad and had shaved all his hair off. What the hell had happened to him? I wasted no time in storming over to the duo and asking where Carl was. They told me he was in a room upstairs and I immediately took off inside the house, passing by a few new faces. I restlessly peeped through every door until I saw him. Pale and so fragile looking, sleeping on a large bed with a tube connecting his arm to ricks. It took me a moment to process that it was a blood transfusion. They both looked incredibly pale...  
"What happened...?" I whispered as I knelt by his bedside and smoothed his hair away from his face, not caring about the glare Lori was probably sending me from the corner of the room.  
"There was a deer... This guy shot it and... Bullet went through it. Clear through..." Rick seemed disconnected and relived all at once.  
"My god..." I breathed, so thankful he was alive.  
"Shane he- without him he wouldn't a made it..." Rick muttered and an elder lady walked in and disconnected the tube from their arms. I was surprised then a little annoyed. Shane had saved him rather than me... Now I feel like I owe him. I briskly stood up and stepped backwards.  
"He's gonna be okay right?" I asked the lady as she checked his pulse.  
"Should be just fine after a nice long rest." She smiled at me and I nodded a thank you.  
"You should go find the others." Lori pressed, the look in her eyes telling me to leave them alone. I felt like yelling at her that he was mine and I had a right to stay, but I had the feeling it was for Rick that she wanted the privacy. He looked almost like one of those dead walking. I slowly turned away from the softly falling and rising chest of Carl and edged out the door without a word, quite uncharacteristically. I guess things change when the world goes to pot.

I step up to Daryl who was putting stuff into our newly built tent and look around.  
"Where's Merle?" He looked over his shoulder at me an narrowed his eyes, squinting into the sunlight.  
"Gone for a talk with Shane."  
"... What?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard- Shane and Merle- TALKING?! Something was up...  
"Yeah, Merle was going on about something bout this place being unsafe and the farmers girls, then Shane waltzed up and wanted ta talk with him. Las' I saw 'im he was walking off inta the tree line..." He explained as he threw the rest of our luggage in. Did that mean I was still welcome to sleep in the Dixon tent?  
I gave him a suspicious stare and looked off to the nearby tree line.  
"If he were tellin' him off, he woulda done it back here... Something's not right." He mused.  
"C'mon... If he tries to get the swing on Merle, he'll knock him out. 'Sides with that limp Shane's got- Merle ain't in no real trouble. Shane may be more... Physical- but he's in no state to fight."  
"I ain't saying he's gonna beat up Merle!" He snapped, turning to face me and I stood shocked.  
"Ain't no one can hurt Merle but Merle." He glowered and strutted off towards the wells.  
"Oookayyy..." I walked in the other direction- to where some old ruins were.  
I sat down on a stump and leant against a tall pillar, thinking about how Shane managed to save Carl. He got that limp from helping Carl... And all I did was look for some little girl who's probably long dead by now. Before, you'd have 48 hours then you're just looking for a body. In this world? Damn she probably died an hour after we lost her- got bit and turned already. All the while my baby got shot and I couldn't help him...  
Even more sickening was that I now owed Shane... Fuck.


	16. Chapter 16

The governors daughter 2

There was two more days until the run and I was determined to go. I wanted to help the people. There was only one problem... I'd have to ask my  
dad.  
I swallowed nervously as I sat down for dinner- just me and dad in the kitchen at a small table. Someone had caught a deer on the outskirts, so tonight we were having venison roast. He smiled at me as I sat.  
"How was your day?" He began to eat.  
"It was okay. Charlie said he felt iffy so I went on wall patrol on the south side for him-"  
"Rosie-"  
"It's the less active wall dad..." I whined at his protest.  
"I was with Sam anyway. He can shoot enough for twenty men. I wouldn't be needed to do anything but run to you if there was a big problem." I sighed.  
"Okay. But Rose- you need to clear with me if your doing wall patrol. Otherwise ill panic if I don't know where you are." I winced internally. If this was what he was like about south wall patrol... He's gonna have a heart attack about the Run.  
"Okay, I promise I will." We ate in silence for a minute while I gathered my courage.  
"I want to go on the run." I finally blurted and the sound of dads fork on his plate silenced. Great...  
"No." He finally said after a while.  
"Oh dad-" I began to protest.  
"No. I said no, Rose."  
"Ill have Mart with me- nothing will go-"  
"What part of no don't you understand?!"  
"But dad-"  
"I SAID NO ROSE! And that's final."  
"IM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE DAD! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME WRAPPED UP SAFE FOREVER!" I snapped, hoping he'd be shocked enough to let me run out but he quickly responded,  
"Yes I can." In a cool calm voice.

I was beaten. I could see the victory in his eyes. I took a breath and walked out, tears spilling down my cheeks.  
I felt like Rapunzel- locked up in my tower...  
I made it to my room before letting harsh sobs rack my body.  
"I hate him..." I punched my pillow.  
"I hate him! Hate hate hate hate hate!" I whisper screamed with every hit. He always wins. Always.


	17. Chapter 17

Overcrowded

I meandered around our little camp at the end of the main houses' field and bit my thumb nail, Daryl watching me like a hawk out of the corner of my eye. I began pacing as my thoughts jumbled up and shouted over each other. My head was quickly becoming crowded and noisy- out of control. Sofia, the walkers, Carl, Otis, Shane, Merle, the walkers, this place- was it safe? How long until I could see Carl again, what did Shane want to talk to Merle for...  
"Hey, Sit down, your making me dizzy." A voice broke my thoughts and a pair of hands pushed me down to sit on a log. I looked up to see Dale.  
"What's wrong? You don't look so good." He pressed as he sat beside me.  
"Everything I guess." I mumbled as I came out of my hectic daze. I resorted to chewing my thumb. I wasn't in the mood to talk and I knew I should try walk away. Dale had this habit of pressing on and I had a habit of exploding on people like that. Still, I sat there, letting myself over think while Dale started going on.  
"Everything? Like what? What comes to mind first."  
"S'none of ya business, Dale." I warned gently.  
"You know you don't have to bottle it all up- sometimes talking about it helps."  
"I'm fine, honestly-"  
"You can tell me if something's bothering-"  
"I SAID IM FINE, DALE!" I snapped as I stood up. I growled as I realized I had drawn attention from the others.  
"What?!" I hissed as I squared my shoulders, looking as intimidating as I could. From the corner of my eye I could see Merle and Shane coming out of the tree line.  
"Fuckin' finally." I snarled as I marched up to Merle, glaring at Shane until he walked out of earshot- heading straight to the house.  
"What the fuck did he want?" I growled and Merle looked kinda shocked at my attitude.  
"Whoa there, missy, what's crawled up your ass?" He flashed a careful smirk and I was about to start up again, but Daryl's calmer voice interrupted me.  
"What'd he want?"  
"S'none of ya business Darlene." He teased as he walked into the tent. Daryl followed him.  
My thoughts were starting to jumble again, so I took a walk and ended up by the RV. Carol was inside, busying herself with clearing up. Taking a deep breath I walked inside.  
"How ya holdin' up?" I hesitated. She stopped her cleaning and was silent for a long time and I was afraid she'd start crying on me. That would be awkward... I shoulda just let her get on with her cleaning.  
"About as good as I can... Claire?" She turned to me with puffy red eyes and I knew it was too late to back out of what was coming.  
"Thank you. For staying even though Carl was..." She trailed off, seeing my discomfort with Carl's situation right now, seeing as I wasn't allowed to see him again yet.  
"It's no problem. Carl had people with him- helping fix him up. Sofia... She had no one with her-" I flinched at the wince Carol gave so quickly stumbled into a more positive speech.  
"The more people she got lookin for her- the best chance she's got right?" I offered a weak smile that felt hollow. Carol just nodded helplessly and sniffed. Oh Christ, she's gonna...  
"Thank you." She hugged me as she tried to hold back her tears and all I could do was pat her back stiffly.  
"S'alright." After a long pause, I shifted out of her hold and moved her to sit down.  
"Ima go take a walk through the woods, have a look, Kay?" Her face lit up a fraction as she smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you." Jeez this lady was fulla 'thank yous'...

As I stepped out of the RV, Daryl was passing, crossbow on his back.  
"Where you goin'." I nosed. He stopped and turned to me.  
"Gonna go look fer the girl." I nodded and pointed to the tent.  
"I'll go with ya. Wait a sec while I grab my machete."  
"Hurry it up- I ain't got all day."


	18. Chapter 18

Let it go

Once deep in the confides of the forest, I finally spoke.  
"So what was with Merle and Shane?" Daryl kept on walking in front of me, stealthily keeping an eye out for tracks.  
"Don't know. He wouldn't say." He crouched down to closer examine a mark.  
"Wouldn't say." I drawled to myself more than a question. A sudden snap caught my attention to my far left.  
"Daryl..." I whispered as he flanked me and raised his bow. My whole being was coiled and tensed. My fingertips buzzed on the end of my machete and I hoped to whatever god existed that it was Sofia. One way or another.  
After a long wait, nothing seemed to be heading our way.  
"Sofia?" I called hopefully and Daryl sent me a glare.  
"Sh." He hissed as he crept towards the bushes where the sound had come from. I tiptoed after him, holding my breath to not make another noise, clenching my fist around the handle of my machete.  
Suddenly a young buck sprung out from behind the bushes and tried to run past us. It collapsed with an arrow to the back of its head for its trouble. I heaved a sigh and rested my hand back on my hip, sizing up the fresh kill.  
"Well, looks like venison burgers tonight. Nice shot." I admired as he yanked the bolt from its skull with a slurpy crack.  
"Thanks..." He grumbled as he slung the buck over his shoulders with little effort.  
"Ima take this back to camp. Have Merle skin it."  
"I'm gonna stay out and look some more..." I trailed as I looked down the path the deer came from.  
"No way." Daryl snorted and I sent him a glare.  
"I'm a big girl. I can look after myself in the woods. 'Sides, I was gonna look fer the girl on my own before you came up anyway." I sneered, and marched off before he could retort.  
Stupid redneck, I don't need his help- ill go on my own like I was going to.

As I walked deeper into the forest I began to think clearer- the woods often allowed my thoughts to breathe. I thought about Carl- how long would it be till he recovers? How long till I see him again? Speak to him again?  
Then I thought of Carol. Was she thinking the same about Sofia- except not 'would she recover' but 'will she be found?'.  
I chewed my cheek and frowned.  
"Why didnt she go after her when she was getting chased in the first place?" I growled to myself. If she'd kept a better eye on her, maybe we wouldn't have to be risking our asses looking for her... Damn cowardly bitch...  
I shook the thought from my head- no- no point in arguing about past actions. Would that bring back Sofia? No- looking for her would. What's the point in trying to change the past? It's better to forgive and forget- I should know...  
Suddenly something heavy knocked me down in my train of thought and I quickly spun on my back, face to face with a gnarly looking walker.  
"Damnit...!" I hissed as I pushed it back by its shoulders and tried to get my buck knife from my belt, but every time I reached for it, the gnashing jaws of the walker would get closer.  
"Aw Jesus fuck!" I roared as I shoved as hard as I could. Just as it was pushed back, another rotten face appeared over its shoulder and fell on top of it. I now had the weight of two hungry wriggling walkers on me and I was using all my strength to keep those teeth from my flesh.  
"You little fuckers..." I grit my teeth as my strength dwindled.  
I only had one choice now and it was risky. Taking a foul smelling breath, I let the first walkers head fall, but I quickly rolled to the side as it crunched down and rolled it off me. The second one was quick to notice its chance and grabbed the material of my shirt. I kept moving backwards as it followed me and the other one recovered pretty fast. While both my hands were free, I swiped up my knife from my belt and stabbed the clinging walker through its left eye. It dropped and its grip on my shirt slipped. The first walker was sounding ravenous now- growing quickly impatient with gravelly snarls and gurgles as it charged. I held the knife head level and just as its arms reached me, it ran forehead first through my bloodied knife. I tilted the knife down and the double dead thing slid to the leaf mottled ground.  
I breathed heavily through my nose as I leant against a tree.  
"See...?" I said to the space around me in a whoosh of breath.  
"...I can do this all by myself." I laughed airily as I steadied myself and kept walking.  
As I broke through a dense line of bushes, I saw an old barn house lying secluded in a small clearing. Would she have found this and gone in for safety?  
Cautiously, I crept up the steps onto the landing as pressed the door till it opened with a soft creak. I took a step inside and closed my eyes, not taking a breath as I listened. Nothing. Not a single sound. I chanced a gentle shout of her name- no sound.  
I quietly huffed as I snuck inside the house further and tiptoed about checking every room. Pretty much every room was empty and smelt of damp. I called her name out in each room I looked in and found no reply. I sighed and headed for the door, passing through the kitchen as I did, but stopped. From the corner of my eye I noticed a small cupboard. Slowly I reached my hand out and- like a band-aid - ripped the door open.  
Nothing. There was a blanked and a pillow in there, but no other signs of life. Perhaps she had stayed here one night...? A soft creak of a floorboard behind me made my body stiffen. It sounded too careful and planned to be a walker, so I subtlety wrapped my hand tightly around my knife and listened intently. As a hand landed on my shoulder, I quickly spun and poised the knife.  
"Whoa- shit Riler!- only me!" Daryl had caught my wrist with the knife in and held it back.  
"The holy fuck Daryl! You almost got stabbed ya retard!" I snarled, relived it was only him.  
"Ya shoulda been more aware of yer surroundin's." he drawled as he peeked inside the cupboard.  
"I heard you comin'. Didnt know if yer were friend or foe." I growled and looked back to the messy blankets.  
"Think she stayed here at some point?" He spoke my mind and I shrugged.  
"Maybe- anyway, whatcha doing back out here?"  
"Came ta get ya- Carl's awake and he's asking fer ya." That was all I needed to know as I ran out the house and in the direction of the farm, Daryl on my heels.  
"Slow it down, Riler!"


	19. Chapter 19

Long night

I bounded up the stair case, ignoring the mild protests of the farmers girls and burst through the door of the room Carl was in. I breathed a loud sigh of relief as he looked at me and smiled.  
"Hi Claire." He wheezed weakly an I sat next to him on the bed.  
"Hey big C. How ya feelin'?" I was vaguely aware of Rick and Lori in the corner of the room.  
"I'm...okay... Sofia- did-did you find her?" He sounded so hopeful and fragile and the words slipped from my lips before I had realized my mistake.  
"Yeah, she's okay." His smile widened slightly and his eyes drifted shut.  
"That's good..."  
"He'll be asleep for a little longer now while his body keeps healing." A voice behind me said as it came into the room. The elderly farmer checked his pulse on his limp pale wrist.  
"Pulse is nice and strong. Should be up and about in a week or two." He said to no-one particular.  
"You did the surgery?" I asked as I looked up at him.  
"Yes, I did." He smiled softly.  
"Thanks."

I tossed and turned in between Daryl and Merle's figures as the dark of the night surrounded the tent. Even through they're soft lulling snores, I couldn't sleep. After what Carl said when he woke up... "Did you find her?" I lied... I lied to him. How could I do that? I could lie to anyone else in the world, but not him.  
I sat up abruptly and stormed out of the tent, picking up a hatchet lying by the dead fire and a flashlight and headed into the forest.  
I trailed back to the house I found earlier and gave the area a good search.  
"Sofia?" I whispered over and over as I moved further away from the house, deeper into the woods.  
A walker had snuck up behind me and grabbed me, twisting me round to face it. It's rotted face came closer and closer as I pushed against it. With a final shove, it backed up an I swung the hatchet down on its head, ceasing its actions. I panted as I pulled the blade out and stood back.  
Spitting on the grass, I turned away and continued further into the woodland.  
I was on auto pilot as I put one foot in front of the other, my thoughts spacing out as I looked up to the almost full moon. I sighed as I came to a stop and leant against a tree.  
"What am I doing... Looking fer a girl who's likely dead in the middle of the night on my own. And now you're just plain lost! Ain't you a clever duck, Claire?" I scolded myself. I growled in anger as I swung the hatchet at the tree and made a huge indent. As I panted from my outburst and stared at the indent, a lightbulb went off in my head. I gathered my bearings as much as I could and headed to the high way, slashing a mark into a tree trunk every fifty paces or so.  
After half an hour, I found the highway. Cautiously I stepped over the guardrail and looked out for walkers. I figured I may as well stay in a car until morning to find my way back easier.  
My stomach bubbled with hunger and I thought back to the supplies we'd left for Sofia on the hood of the car we put a sign on.  
"If she really was dead, she wouldn't need it would she?" I said sarcastically to myself.  
I carefully walked around the cars till I found the large space where the RV had been and all the cars had been moved so we could turn it round to head to the farm. She would have liked the farm, I thought absently as I headed for the windscreen with the painted letters on. I stopped for a moment at that. If Sofia hadnt gone missing, Carl wouldn't of gotten shot but- we would never have Found the farm... Our new haven. Maybe it was all for the better of the group that the kids had an unfair share of hard luck.  
I shook my head of the thoughts as I reached the car and put my hand out to grab a crisp packet... To find it empty. I frowned and noticed the apple box was crumpled and empty too. As were the other food goods. The blanket we had laid on the hood of the car was gone too. I slowly lifted my hatchet in a ready poise and scanned the highway for signs of scavengers. Slowly hope crept up on me and before I knew I had opened my mouth, I called out-  
"Sofia...?" Nothing. I called out louder and held my breath expectantly. No answer. Nothing.  
I growled an angry sigh at myself for letting me be hopeful. I opened the car door of the Car with the sign and jumped at what was inside. A small body, tucked up in the blanket we left, deep asleep or dead. My eyes were wide and my mouth was dry as I rasped-  
"Sofia, girl is that you?" I hesitantly shook the beings shoulder and it let out a small whimper before jumping up in alert. I put my hands up and choked out a breath.  
"Sofia?"  
"C-Claire?" Suddenly she was in my arms, shaking with tears.  
"Hey now- shh." I tried to comfort her as I wrapped my arms around her tiny skinny frame.  
"It said you'd come everyday. You didnt! You didn't come everyday..." She cried into my chest.  
"Oh sweetie..." I cooed, feeling emotional that I had found her. I had found her.  
"A lot of things... Happened while we looked for you." I hesitated on telling her what happened to Carl. Instead I told her where we went off to.  
"Hey guess what? We're living on a farm now." I smiled down at her as she snapped her head up with a teary smile.  
"Really?"  
"Yep, horses, cows, chickens... Big fields. Safety." I sat back in the car and pulled her to lay on my lap as I shut the door.  
"Can we go there now? I miss mommy." She whined as she curled up in my lap like a kitten.  
"It's too dark now. It's not safe and... I kinda can't navigate in the dark." I rushed the last part hoping she wouldn't understand.  
"You mean you're lost?" Crap.  
"Uhh... Yeah." I huffed.  
"Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll find mommy and the others." She nodded slightly and closed her eyes.  
"Good night Claire."  
"Night Sofia..." I softly stroked her hair soothingly, hoping to get her back to sleep. After about five minutes, her breathing was slow and deep. I sighed softly and laid back into my seat, preparing for a long night.


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl's POV

I woke up as soon as the dawns light hit the tent. I stretched my neck left and right and was about to stand up when I noticed we had an empty bed.  
Claire wasn't here and an uneasy feeling hit my gut.  
I quickly got dressed and walked out, heading to the RV where Andrea sat. Once she saw me she gave me a smile.  
"What's up Daryl?" She asked, seeing my probably edgy walk.  
"You ain't seen Claire have ya?" I drawled, trying to sound unbothered.  
"No, I've been on watch since early hours and haven't really been paying attention to the group as much as out there." She gestured to the tree line bordering the farm.  
"Kay." I grunted, walking off to the main house where the other women were. Taking a peek around, I found Claire wasn't there. Carol looked up from a boiling pot and tilted her head.  
"Daryl?"  
"Ya'll seen Claire?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to look desperate.  
"No, sorry. maybe she went for a walk?" Lori offered. Why was I even this bothered to know where she was? I had a little girl to look for- I paused in my thoughts. She hadnt... Had she? Wandered off in the night to go looking again?  
"Thanks-" I quickly mumbled as I got out of there as quick as I could and headed to the horse barn.  
"Stupid Riler." I cursed as I saddled up a horse. Merle was at the stable door as I pulled the saddled horse out.  
"Whatcha doin with that horse, Dummy?" He smirked.  
"Rilers gone missin. Gonna take a horse an go up to get a good lay of the land- try find her and the girl." I said quickly as I heaved myself up into the saddle and passed Merle.  
"Convicts missin? Why didntcha say?" Merle's eyes widened slightly.  
"You go up by the creek, ill head down to the end of it. Be back by sundown, boy or ill kick your ass." He spat as he headed back to the tent to grab a weapon. I was a little surprised. He'd not really bothered with Sofia much. Guess he cared for Claire. Funny how she's dug herself under our skin...  
with that thought, I headed out, keeping a hawks eye out for the girls.

Back with Claire~

I groggily opened my eyes to the rising sun and remembered where I was. I cursed myself for falling asleep and looked down at the preteen sleeping soundly. I shook her shoulder gently until her eyes opened.  
"Wha- Claire? It wasn't a dream." She beamed cutely. I chuckled lightly and got out of the car.  
"Time to get you back to ya mommy." I nodded to the tree line.  
We followed the hacked marks back to where I had first lost my bearings. I took a minute to retrace my steps from the farm to this point. Suddenly Sofia's hand was on my sleeve, tugging it. I spun round to see five walkers milling about not far from us.  
"Good girl." I whispered as we crept away from them, trying to avoid a tussle. With Sofia with me I didn't want to risk anything. I had to get this girl back to her mother. At any cost, I soon realized as we wandered back in the general direction of the farm.  
It must have been a few hours by the time the farms perimeter fence came into view and a huge wave of relief washed over me. I hoisted her over the wooden strips of fence and vaulted over after her. She gazed about her in wonder and I couldn't suppress a smile at how cute it was. I'd have loved a cute baby girl... But not in this world. How could someone do that? Bring a baby into this to live a short cruel life. It's cries alone would risk the entire group.  
As we neared the RV, I noticed people gathering, watching as we walked closer. Someone ran inside the RV and I saw Carol come running out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us. Sofia took a breath before yelling-  
"MOMMY!" And running towards her. I smiled inside as Carol ran to hug her reunited daughter. They collapsed in a teary heap on the ground, surrounded by the others. I quickly shuffled away to my tent to avoid attention and find Daryl. He wasn't at the reunion and i know he would want to know she'd been found. Also so I could rub it in his face I'd found her.  
"Hey Daryl-" I stopped as I noticed the tent was empty and both brothers weapons were gone too. I frowned as I exited the tent and came face to face with Carol. It seemed she was walking over as I was coming out from the tent. Sofia was in her arms.  
"I can't thank you enough for what you did... You brought my baby girl back." I offered a quick smile and shrugged.  
"I wasn't about to leave her out there was I? By the way- have you seen Daryl?" Her eyes widened a bit.  
"Last I saw, he was asking where you were. Think him and Merle went looking for you two girls." I shook my head and with a sigh muttered,  
"I'll go find em, tell em we're back safe and sound..." I went to move towards the tree line but Carol put her hands out to stop me.  
"Dear, you look too exhausted to go on another trek. They'll be back soon and we can tell them the good news. They're tough men they can look after themselves." She smiled and placed her hand on my arm.  
"Why don't you have a relaxing shower? I've asked Patricia and she said it was fine for the hero." She smiled wide and at the thought of a hot shower I smiled too. I didn't like the fact she called me a hero. I only found her cause I got lost having an aimless wander and needed to go to the highway for food and rest... I'd almost given up on finding her, alive at least...

I grinned wide as the hot water splashed on my shoulders and washed all the dirt and blood and smell away. The last time I had washed was at the CDC...  
I finally untangled my hair from its messy bundle on my head and used a comb on the sink after rubbing it dry to straighten it. Short hair was both a blessing and a curse sometimes...  
As I was getting my newly washed cloths (Courtesy of Carol) I heard a loud single gunshot. Then intense yelling. My veins ran cold as I hurried out of the house to see what was going on. I froze at the scene.  
Rick, Glenn, Shane and Merle were dragging a limp form my brain recognized as Daryl into the house. I couldn't move or breathe as I watched them shout an carry him upstairs.  
"W-what ha-" Merle suddenly jumped into my field of vision.  
"Thank fuck YOUR ok. Darleenes just been shot. He's in a sorry state- beat himself up looking fer you two gurls and ya were both here! The fuck Convict?!" He bellowed as the feeling in my limbs slowly came back.  
"Daryl..." I breathed as I brushed past him and into the room Daryl was getting tended to by Hershel in. I heard Merle shout a "hey I'm talking to you!" But I blanked him out. Daryl was badly hurt. Worst of all- he was hurt trying to find me...  
I felt useless as I sat in the corner of the room out of the way while Hershel and his daughters fixed him up. I could barely make myself take in air to breathe as I watched. I had never felt so blamed and useless in my life. Never.


	21. Chapter 21

The governors daughter 3

I sat next to Mart on the west wall as we watched the sun set.  
"I hate I can't go with you guys tomorrow. I'm getting so sick of this town..."  
"Cheer up pudding cup." He nudged my shoulder as I pouted.  
"You're gonna be risking your life to get stuff for these people and I'm stuck here doing what? Staring at empty space being useless..." I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Just promise you won't do anything stupid that'll get you killed... Or ill have to kill ya." I smirked half heartedly into his shoulder.  
"If I die and make my way back here you may well have to." He said in a serious voice that startled me. As I drew my arms back, his hands shot out to hold them there and he sent me a weak smile.  
"Sorry. That was a dumb thing to say..." I punched his shoulder as I sat up away from him a little.  
"Darn right it was." He chuckled and put his arm over my shoulder. He'd be going tomorrow... I could lose him. I couldn't lose my best friend.  
"I'll see you off tomorrow. Wake me up, Kay?"  
"Sure kiddo." He kept watching the sun as it lowered in the sky.  
We just sat like that until duty was over and even then, I crept into bed with him that night and curled my fingers around his hand as he slept.  
I was like this every time he would go on a run and I wasn't surprised he had stayed awake and pulled me to sleep under his arm a few seconds after my hand touched his.  
"Night Mart."  
"Night kiddo."  
Yep, tomorrow was gonna be awful...


	22. Chapter 22

About to hit the fan

After Hershel was finished, I slowly sat myself at Daryl's bedside and watched his chest rise and fall oh so slowly. A few minutes later, Merle popped his head round the door.  
"How's he Convict?"  
"Okay I guess... He's still passed out." I barely blinked as I watched the pattern repeat- rise, fall, rise, fall, rise, fall.  
"He's gonna be in a bad way when he wakes up- gonna be hurtin'..." He mused as he sat at the foot of the bed and stared at his brothers face.  
"Runnin outa pain killers... Gonna make a run inta a town a few miles past the highway... With Shane." Immediately my head shot up.  
"What?" Merle's eyes were glued on his brother.  
"Shane said he don' trust me with a car and gun, Christ knows why- said he'd be comin to make sure I got what I needed ta get and get me back." This felt highly suspicious.  
"Merle- this is important... What did Shane say to you the other day?" My tone was flat and serious, like asking if a child had taken some money from their mommies purse. His eyes shot to mine and away again just as suddenly.  
"Aint' nothin' important." He brushed the comment off and stood up.  
"Jus' came ta see if he was awake yet and tell ya both I'm goin' now." He turned to leave, but I called him back. He looked like he was about to argue about going, but closed his mouth when he saw the buck knife in my outstretched hand.  
"Now I want this back- ya hear? So get yer ass back in one piece ta give it to me personally, Kay?" I gave him a half hearted smile as he took it.  
"Thanks darlin'" I pulled a face.  
"I prefer Convict to Darlin', honey." He laughed a little and opened the door.  
"See ya later Darlin'" with a wink he was gone. I shook my head and chuckled.  
"Crazy redneck."  
"I heard that!" He called from down the hall and I laughed. My mood soured as I looked back down at the busted man on the bed. I sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hair off his face with my hand.  
"Oh Daryl... What are we ta do with ya?"

Merle POV

As I waited by the truck we were gonna take to the town, I stared at the buck knife in my palm. It was well looked after, sharpened and polished till it shined. On the worn handle was a small etching of the letter C. I tossed it up and caught it back by the handle as I saw Shane approach.  
"Ready?" He said as more of a command than a question.  
"Les' get this over with. Don't want the baby waking up in pain an cryin'" I smirked looking up to the house where Claire was looking after said baby.

The ride was a comfortable silence till we crossed the road that lead to the highway and Shane spoke up.  
"So we're still on for the 'Rick plan'?" He was referring to the plan he had told me the other day away from the house. He wanted Rick gone and didnt want to do the dirty work. Fuckin' cop... I said I'd think it over.  
"I dunno man. Officer friendlys led us good..."  
"He left you on a fucking roof-"  
"And came back-"  
"Cause your brother sent him inta a guilt trip." It went quiet.  
"If ya didnt have any family, ya'd have been left behind. No one wanted ya around and it's only cause we needed Daryl he went back." There was a pause before I mumbled,  
"Like how Claire's only here causa Carl?" Another pause.  
"Exactly." Bastard.  
"Why ya hate her so much?" He frowned as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.  
"She ever tell ya what happened when she was thirteen?" I tilted my head.  
"Yea, some kid got her pregnant...what's that got to do with it?" He smirked and it sent a chill down my spine only real psychos rarely give me.  
"Oh, no reason." I decided not to press it further. I could be a nosy little prick and play with fire, but this time I was playing with wild fire- another ball park entirely. I settled for chewing my thumbnail and watching out the side window counting stray walkers.

We finally pulled up outside a pharmacy on the outskirts of town about an hour later.  
"I'll go behind the counter, see what's been left from scavengers. You stay out here- watch the outside." I said as I pushed the busted door open and armed myself with Claire's knife incase of walkers inside.  
"Sure man..." He Drawled as the door swung shut behind me. I quickly scoped the empty aisles and dispatched a walker execution style from behind before it knew I was there.  
"Haha, KO skank." I laughed as I stepped over the body and hopped behind the counter. There were a few shelves and two doors one leading out as a fire exit and one leading to the roof, I guessed.  
Figuring it was pretty walker free in here, I began to stuff handfuls of what was left into a bag left on the floor. Any of this stuff could come in handy- either medical or for a good high- I ain't got high since the CDC...  
The front door creaked open and after seeing it was Shane who came in, I turned back to filling the bag.  
"Any good stuff?" He asked behind me, clattering about the empty bottles on the floor.  
"Yeah, pretty handy shit in here- raiders don't know what to look for with this kind of stuff unless one of em's a doc or dealer." A lot of this stuff was only labeled with their lab names- stuff to get mixed up to make prescriptions.  
"Cool then. Ya finished?" He sounded impatient and twitchy.  
"Yeah, just about. Can't find nothin els-" suddenly I felt something strike the back of my head and a wave of intense dizziness hit me and the feeling of falling before everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

Leverage deals

Merle's POV-

My head throbbed and ached as my eyes finally opened and I could see the sky. I was outside? I reached up to hold my head as a wave of nausea hit me and found my hand wouldn't meet my head. Instead it stopped halfway, restrained. I pulled my hand toward me again with the same action. And same results.  
Slowly I looked down my arm and saw the flash of silver circling my wrist.  
"No..." I pulled against the metal links that connected my arm to a pipe on the roof.  
"Aw fuck no!" I hissed and I squirmed to get my hand out of the cuff.  
"You fucker Shane!" I bellowed as I kicked at the pipe. Of course it would have been him who did this- who else would have chained me on a roof again? Bastard! Fucking Bastard!  
I roared as I pulled my hand until the cuff bit into my skin and blood dribbled down my arm.  
"Might wanna quiet down." A smug voice sang and I sent a ruthless glare to the owner.  
Shane stood there boldly and toyed with a familiar looking gun.  
"Hey that- that's my fucking gun!"  
"You won't be needing it anymore." He smirked.  
"You'll be staying right here till the walkers find ya."  
"Daryl ain't gonna believe any bull shit you try give sayin' why i ain't back! Coming back one man down with said mans gun is gonna rouse suspicion!" I growled. Claire would figure it out first- she knew somthin' was up when I left... I'm just a dumb fucker for trusting this guy!  
"That's why-" he opened the chamber and tipped the bullets off the roof.  
"No!" I reached out- like I could stop it.  
"I'll do this." He threw the empty useless piece of metal at my feet.  
"Bye Merle." He said with a sick twisted grin as he headed for the roof door.  
"Oh," he turned back.  
"If ya do by some fuckin' miracle get lose and come back to the farm- ill put a bullet in Daryl and Claire's heads. Ill do Rick myself." The guy was off his rocker.  
"You really did leave Otis ta the walkers din' ya?" I shook my head with a hopeless smirk.  
"You worry bout Daryl putting a bullet up your ass. Claire ain't gon' listen to your bullshit." His smirk widened.  
"She will. At least she'll say she will." Carl. He'd use Carl to keep her quiet if she figured it out. Fuck... This guys gone fucked up... He's a sicko...  
I growled as he opened the roof door.  
"Say hey to Rick in hell." Then he slammed the door behind him. Fuck. Now I was completely fucked.

Claire pov

I was sick of sitting around waiting for Daryl to wake up and the horrible feeling in my gut wouldn't go away, so I decided to make myself busy with a patrol around the farms perimeter.  
I went to feel for my knife on instinct and remembered I'd left it with Merle and the cold in my gut intensified. I didn't like how Shane had gone with him... I didn't like how he looked when he left.  
I shook it off as I saw an outline of a figure moving towards some cattle on the far field.  
"This place is like a damn dinner bell with all this meat here..." I grumbled as I unsheathed my machete from my belt and closed the space between me and the figure. But as I raised my machete and emerged from the long grass, I stopped and suppressed a snarl.  
"Dale? What the hell you doin out here?"  
"Claire? You surprised me." He offered a warm smile but I just turned around and headed the other way.  
"Go back to the camp, Dale. You're gonna get yourself killed."  
"How is Carl?" He called from behind be and I stopped dead.  
"Carl? I don't know- go find out for yourself." I hissed.  
"They don't like you near him- rick and Lori- do they?"  
"No shit Sherlock." I spat as I faced him. He seemed unaffected by my building rage as he probed.  
"Why's that?"  
"Why do you think?" I growled with dripping with venom- daring him to keep speaking.  
"Well I think there's something deeper going on than what's on the surface."  
"Surface?"  
"Yeah...that jailbird exterior." I was furious now, but I owed him one more warning.  
"Just... Just leave it man." He seemed to mull the word on the end of his tongue over before nodding his head and walking back in the direction of camp.  
"Thank fuck..." I sighed to myself as I walked further out from the farms edge. Dale could be a nosy bastard sometimes...


	24. Chapter 24

The transition and entwining of plot

Rose pov

I stretched out like a cat and felt for Martinezes arm. But all I found was empty space. My eyes shot open and I found I was alone in his bed. He'd gone... Without saying good bye.  
"You ass..." I pouted as I left the house and headed back home. It was quiet in the early morning and barely anyone was up yet. Most of the sentries were missing from their posts to go on the run and fresh tyre tracks led out the shut front gate.  
I kicked a stone and frowned.  
"Rosie!" I looked up to see Milton running over- well- doing an awkward jog...  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked as he neared.  
"The Governor wants to speak to you." My gut dropped and I felt sick.  
"Fine."

Merles Pov-

I stared at Claire's buck knife in fury as I tried to cut, pry, pick the cuffs- but nothing worked. It was dark and getting cold. Must be close ta autumn now...  
"Hunk of junk." I Swore at the knife as it slipped.  
"Aw fuck!" It sliced through my hand and I clenched it roughly. As the pain dissolved I slowly got an idea that made me sick to the bone. It can't cut through metal... But it can cut through flesh easy enough... I winced at the thought of loosing my hand just to get off of this roof...  
"Ya did plan ta do this last time..." I told myself.  
"An look what happened- ya waited and officer friendly and yer brother came back..." Should I wait again? Im not sure how safe I am up here... I guess if I trust Daryl and Claire enough to figure out what's happened... I guess I could chance waiting till morning...

Rose Pov

It felt like I was walking to the stake to be burnt as I walked up to Dads flat. I took a breath before opening the door.  
"Daddy...?" He was sat on the table playing with a gun and I couldn't stop the shiver running down my spine.  
"Over here." He motioned me closer and i crept up to him. To my surprise he held the gun out to me.  
" I want you and Guy to go out and get some gun training. I want you on the front wall." Say whaa?  
"O-okay..." I took the gun and turned to walk out.  
"Hey- you wanted to do more around here right?" He chuckled and I nervously laughed and quickly left the room. First he's being controlling and scary- next he's giving me more freedom an a gun?  
I just tried to shrug it off as I nudged Guys arm as I passes.  
"Gun training time!" I sang with a big smile. Guy had hated using guns because they were too loud for him, but he was the one who trained a lot of our Protectors.  
"Great..." He muttered sarcastically as we headed to the back of Woodbury where all the ware houses are- that's where we keep ammo, cars and target ranges.

"Freaking sweet!" I punched the air as I counted my five head shots from twenty five metres.  
"Yeah but have you seen the wall?" Guy laughed.  
"Oh... Yeah..." I hung my head in shame as over fifteen bullets marked the wall a fair distance from the target. He laughed and I glared at him.  
"Shut up- I'm holding a gun ya know?" I teased as I aimed it at his head on safety.  
"C'mon Rosie, even at this distance you couldn't hit a horse between the eyes!" He laughed and pushed my hand that was holding the gun to my side. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"I bet Mart would have me hitting a bird in the eye from 50ft by now." Guys smile dropped.  
"Yeah... Sure." I sighed again, thinking about my friend.  
"I hope he's okay. He didn't even say good bye."

Merle Pov.

Once the sun was just breaking and the walkers became more restless, I could hear them getting closer and closer to the pharmacy. I held onto Claire's knife tightly and stayed alert.  
A distant gunshot made me scowl.  
"Stupid fuckers..." Several more gunshots joined the first and I could hear tyres on the road a little way down the road.  
"Who the fuck?!" I hissed as I tried to stand and see over the roof ledge. But it failed and the only thing I could see was a glow of headlights. Then I heard voices. A lot of voices. They could be my only chance to get away with both my hands... Or they might be mad fuckers who'd rather shoot ya than ask questions. I didn't have a lot of time, however, when I heard them coming up the stairs to the roof. I swallowed hard and grit my teeth as the door swung open...

A/N: hia! btw guys I've been a little worried about Mary Sues... How do you like Claire and My second OC Rosie? I'd love comments on what's good and bad about the way their written- what you like and what's badly done :)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Suicide and walkersville

Claire Pov

I couldn't help but admire how tough Daryl was being at declining pain killers with his wounds. I could see that every twitch and breath stung to hell and I don't even think I'd last long without at least moaning about it...  
Once Hershel had rewrapped his bandages and cleaned his stitches, he left and it was just the two of us. We just stared away from each other in strange silence for a long while. I picked the skin that was growing over my nails and ran my tongue over the inside of my back teeth. Should I say about Merle...? I mulled it over as he had slept and thought it would be better to say nothing and get scolded later than make him rip his stitches in a huff. Besides- they'd be back soon anyway. Right?... Well it was getting late...  
"So you found her, huh?" His voice made me jump slightly out of my trance.  
"What?"  
"You found Sofia." I couldn't place his tone of voice and right now, seeing as he was injured- he was very much like a bear- unpredictable and dangerous.  
"Yeah... Got lost in tha' woods last night so I went up on the highway an she was just... There." I shrugged.  
"You shouldn't have gone out last night..." He began, but I broke him off with a teasing-  
"Worried about me were ya?"  
"...ya..." He muttered under his breath as he looked away. I frowned and stared at him from the corner of my eye.  
"Why?" I asked sourly. Why would he care? Who really gave a shit about me? Seriously- like, put themselves in harms way for me? Carl may love me, but when it comes down to it, would he really care if I didn't come back last night as long as Sofia did?  
"Dunno why." He finally growled out.  
"Jus' common decency." I snorted.  
"How about you just say you were only lookin' fer Sofia and didnt even realise i were gone and save yourself all this awkwardness?" He went quiet and I took the silence as the end of the... Conversation? ... And walked out the door.

I was always a soppy sucker for sunsets and the one that greeted me as I stepped out onto the porch made me smile a little. It was a refreshing warmth. Sheesh... All the shit that's happened and I've got time to admire a fucking sunset!  
"You mushy fuck." I half scolded myself as I sat down on the steps.  
"Hey." A shadow crossed me and I looked up to see Andrea coming over.  
"Hey." I nodded and she stopped a few feet away, her hands in her pockets, obviously thinking of how to say something delicate with how her face was distorted in thought.  
"Wha'dya want, Andrea?"  
"Well... Dale said you got a bit upset earlier and snapped at him and..."  
"Wait- So why have you come over here whining for Dale?" I frowned at her. That prick - using someone I trust to try connect to me. I hate people like Dale- they make me sick. They try to fix everything- keep everything and everyone under control in a happy moral filled world. He's deluded...  
"Well he came up to me and since I was closer to you than most in camp, he wanted me to ask if you're alright?" I scowled and looked around camp for the nosy bastard. Alright? Ask if I was 'alright'?  
"Why the fuck would he actually ask that? And why would you do some thing for him? I thought you didnt like him." After the CDC, he began getting worried that Andrea would kill herself to join Amy since she had been really depressed... He even took her gun away and that pissed her off big time.  
"He's okay..."  
"He's been watching you like a hawk since Amy died," she flinched harshly.  
"Just to make sure that you're not gonna blow yourself up! Wondered why he wanted all the guns under his watch in the RV after we got here?"  
"The fuck Claire? What do you mean 'blow myself up'?" She was getting angry now. Good- I hope she takes it out on that nosy control freak- Dale.  
"Everyone's got their eye on you on case you go suicidal. You lost your sister- so fucking what?" Too far. She looked on the verge of furious tears and I half regretted what I had said. But I was a stubborn bitch and I just glared at her until she backed down and strutted off with-  
"I hate your fucking guts Claire Grimes..." Ouch. I've just lost an ally in Andrea with that little snap... I seriously need to grab some self control someday...But first things first. Dale.

Merle POV-

From the door frame, three guns pointed at me and three ugly faces glared at me from behind them. Although I was fuckin shaking inside, I put on a cocky grin and lifted my cuffed hand.  
"Help a sinner?" I drawled and the men slowly looked at each other in confusion, and trying to understand what scene they had just found. I prayed they'd either shoot me or help take this cuff off...either way- I can't go back to the farm and risk Shane goin' psycho again and shooting Daryl... And I can't risk leading these guys to em either. I don't know if they'd kill em and then me and take our guns and shit... Gotta be smart now... Try to survive.  
After a lifetime had passed, they lowered their guns and talked to me.  
"What's yer name?" A guy with a weird looking half assed beard and moustache going on said.  
"Names Merle. Now, ya gonna help me or shoot me?" I pulled up the cuff again.  
"You gotta group?" Another said quickly and I sharply replied-  
"Nah- not any more. Geeks got em a long time ago."  
"How'd you get cuffed up here then?" Beard boy asked and I chuckled.  
"A fuckin sun-stroke pussy knocked me out while I was scoping for a safe place ta stay fer a bit. Took me supplies and ammo." I threw the empty gun at their feet. Beard boy nodded to the man on his left who hadn't spoken yet and he pulled off his pack and fumbled about in it until he pulled out a heaven-sent pair of pliers.  
" thank ye Jesus!" I laughed as he snapped the chain that kept my cuff the the cuff wrapped around that god forsaken pipe. I stood up and kissed my hand.  
"Rightys staying on the end of me arm!" I chuckled and stuck out the hand these boys had saved to shake beard boys hand.  
"So any a you boys got a place I can crash that's away from walkersville?" I nodded to the sound of gunfire and groaning down in the streets. They've got more people on the ground it seems. A lot of em too...  
"We gotta safe place. It's real nice. We can take you to the Governor - he'll sort something out for ya."

A/N: yay, finally Merle is going to Woodbury! Time to meet Rosie, yes? ;)  
And ouch anyone else feel the heat from the hate Claire has for Dale? XD I know he's a lovely guy but Claire doesn't like lovely- I mean she hangs happily with both the Dixons- she obviously doesn't like 'lovely' xD  
Thank you all me favourite-ers me followers and me reviewers~! You make this writer very happy indeed :3  
Btw, I've been worried about Mary Sue characters lately... What do you guys think about Claire and Rosie so far? They're both in early stages of development, but there will be changes in them as they are left with one Dixon each ;)  
Thanks for reading~! Ill try update next week~


	26. Chapter 26

Just a rare sprinkle of Dixon gratitude

Claire's POV-

I ground my teeth as I approached the RV and kicked the side of the metal stairs and soon saw an elderly big nosed face peer over the side.  
"Claire?" He said innocently surprised. I fumed as I stepped back and motioned him down. He complied and stood in front of me, not phased in the slightest at my angry stance,  
"What is it?"  
"Ya wanna keep your nose to yourself? Maybe that would be a safe thing to do these days. Don't wanna piss someone off who's gonna leave your ass to the biters if they had the chance." And with that I turned to leave, but Dale seemed persistent in his act of playing dumb.  
"What are you talking about, Claire?" I turned sharply on my heel and hissed,  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He just furrowed his grey brows and I growled.  
"I've warned you before to keep out of my business. So what do you do? Go stick someone else who I actually trust to go get your juicy gossip,"  
"Gossip?"  
"That's all that seems to interest you in camp lately. Writing a book on everyone?" I snarled sarcastically. I'd seen him. Asking questions like a journalist, squeezing every piece of information out of everyone- just so he can pretend he's so smart when he can create a magical answer to a problem. It was like he searched for problems in the group to entertain himself. He was getting too close for comfort in my case...play with fire- you get burnt.  
"I mean- fair enough, go figure other people's lives out... But leave mine the hell alone." I snarled once more before stalking back to the house.

As I was walking up the porch, a car pulled up past the gates. Merle's back...  
"Hey." I said as I approached the vehicle and Shane stepped out...But Merle did not. I frowned at Shane and looked inside the car. Taking a step back and trying my hardest to keep calm I said,  
"Shane... Where's Merle?" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around at the group gathering to see what supplies he had picked up. Once everyone was at least in earshot, (par Carl Rick and Daryl- who were still in the house), he started to loudly explain.  
"There... There were walkers everywhere, man... He was behind the drug store counter. Wouldn't move until he stuffed his pockets fulla shit... That's when it got him. Then they all burst through the door. I- there was nothin' I could do. He was bit and they kept comin'..." I clenched my teeth and held my breath. Could he really be dead-That tough son of a bitch taken down because he was doing a drug search?  
"Did ya shoot him?" Carol asked, holding her daughter to her side.  
"Yeah... I gave him mercy from those things."  
"Liar." I whispered, staring at the ground.  
"What you say Claire?" Shane asked-sounding like a warning. The way he expected no repeat- just a "oh, nothing." -Told me everything I needed to know.  
"Your a fucking liar. You'd never show any one mercy- did you even show Otis mercy? I was pretty sure you liked him more than Merle. I bet you watched as he was ripped apart too you cunt!" I charged up and swung my hand in a balled fist, but he caught it. As he went to shove my fist away, another balled up hand made hard contact with his face and he fell to the ground with a grunt. Blood dribbled from his nose.  
"You fucker. That's my brother you left to die!" Daryl must have heard what had just gone on and come out here. In a rush too- his shirt was slowly collecting blood from his ripped stitches. He winced at the pain, but made no other complaint. He jumped on Shane and started pounding him, causing more blood to cover Shane's face. I watched as the others shouted and begged him to stop. Seeing Shane get his face pummeled made a small smile creep onto my lips. He deserved it. And not just because he left Merle to get eaten alive... He ruined my life pre-apocalypse and it felt like i was finally getting some kind of payback from this. I refused to go back down those memories but as I watched Shane get beaten and struggle to buck Daryl off of him it felt as if i was getting some revenge. suddenly T jumped into the fray and hauled Daryl up and away from Shane, letting him up and I scowled. He deserved more, much more. The sick fuck...  
"How could you just leave him like that!" His voice broke at the end of his sentence as he got free and swung again. I envied his punches, but he did deserve to be the one to strike. It was his brother- not mine, even after everything Shane's ever done to me...  
Shane growled on the ground and stood up- ready to launch a punch at Daryl, but Ricks hand on his shoulder ceased the action.  
"What's goin on out here?" He bellowed sternly, taking in Shane's gruesome face and Daryl's bloody knuckles. Daryl squared his shoulders and scowled at Shane, breathing heavily.  
"He left my brother to get eaten ali- arrgh..." He doubled over as he swung his arm in Shane's direction to exaggerate his anger and hissed in muffled pain. He was too fragile right now to be throwing himself around like that...  
While Rick spoke to Shane, I touched Daryl's shoulder. Best to get him away from the situation right now before he hit Rick and got kicked out the group- that's the last thing he needs right now... With a nod from Rick that taking Daryl inside was a good idea, I offered my shoulder as a walking aid to Daryl.  
"Let's get you back inside and those damn stitches redone..." As I helped him inside- which he awkwardly allowed me to do- I could hear the others having a conversation about Merle as Shane yelled about Daryl attacking him for no good reason. I was glad Rick seemed to understated Daryl's pain and tried to calm Shane.  
"Woah... Merle's gone..." Breathed Glenn.  
"Taken down by the walkers. Even he's not tough enough to survive em..." Andrea muttered.  
"Poor cracker ass... Dude was half decent when he wanted ta be. Didnt deserve ta go that way." T dog sighed.  
"Yes he did." I stopped at Carols voice.  
"He was a menace in the group- a disgusting pervert druggie. What did he even do for anyone here?" I ground my teeth, fury bubbling within me.  
"Why should we even care he's gone? We should be throwing a god damn party." The next thing I knew was I was leaning over Carol on the floor, the back of my hand hand tingling and her holding her right cheek, quivering. Sofia screamed. I had slapped her... I had actually slapped the bitch... I pulled my arm back for another hit, when two pairs of arms hauled me back and I wriggled to get out of their grip, finally shrugging them off, glaring at Carol. Glenn and Rick looked like they were expecting me to leap back into her and beat the living crap out of her, but I simply let out a puff of breath and backed up. I poked a finger in her direction as I growled-  
"You didn't even know him. Don't you ever talk about him like that again."

Hershel sighed at the state of Daryl's stitches and mumbled something under his breath as he pulled the broken thread from his skin and restitched the gaping wounds.  
"There- now I'm confiding you to this bed until I say you're fit enough to leave." He reminded me of Grampa Grimes with the way he was strict but fair... He died when I was seven. He was a good man...  
"Fine." Daryl mumbled as Hershel left the room. His eyes were slightly red and it seemed like if a breeze of wind were to sway him ever so slightly, he would break. Unwanted Pity filled me as I watched him contain his fury and sadness. Even now- after how close we had become, after I told him my darkest secrets-He still kept everything in. He refused to show weakness in front of others. Just like me.  
"Ya know, your a Damn animal-Why'd you attack Carol?" He said when he could finally speak without his voice breaking again.  
"She said shit about Merle. And YOU can talk- did you see the number you did on Shane? I'm impressed."  
"Yeah well, he had it comin...Why do you care about Merle? No one else gives two shits about him or me." I sucked in a breath and smirked.  
"I dont 'care' about him. Its Cause he treated me good- like an older brother. Protected me and offered me a place to stay in the group. Like any decent man would. It's different than 'caring'." Daryl scoffed and shook his head but the answer seemed good enough for him.  
"What about me?" He said after a while of silence. I frowned and looked at him, opening my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. It was strange now that I thought about it. How did I feel about Daryl Dixon?  
"You-... You were good to me too."  
"Like a big brother?" For some reason I didn't like seeing him that way. Merle was fine to be a big brother... But Daryl? What I felt about him was confusing. It made my head ache when I looked at him sometimes. People like him and I were complex creatures. Always something hiding underneath...  
"Not a brother...something different." I Finally came to. I looked down at my hands and was shocked to see that one had crept onto one of Daryl's without my command. I stared at the connection point of our bodies in silence, stunned by the warmth that radiated from his rough calloused feeling that snuck up from my gut to my shoulders was a repulsive yet attractive feeling. It made me want to run away and be so close to this man at the same time. I didnt like the confusion. For once the silence that used to help me make my world make sense in was uneasy and changed. Maybe it was the fact Merle was gone and it messed me up a bit. It hadnt really sunk in for either of us yet, I don't think... It feels like its happening to someone else and we're just indifferent to it... Would Daryl actually cry when the reality set in?  
"I'm... I'm sorry about Merle..." I changed the subject, hoping to go back the way things were- hoping to just be able to shrug off this confusion, get him angry and make him make me leave. I needed to know he didn't want me there,  
"Why didn't cha tell me he had gone?" He moved his hand away angrily from under mine and although the feeling died down- I could still feel it there. I sighed. Distance would hopefully rid me of this unease.  
"Cause I didn't want ya to do that." I pointed at his bloody shirt.  
"You were meant to be resting." I replayed the scene in my head of Merle leaving. I had a gut feeling it was wrong... What did I do to stop it? I gave him my fucking blessing. I gave him my bloody knife.  
"I knew something was gonna go wrong and I just let it happen. Guess Ive just been looking out for number one for too long to notice..." I mumbled to myself as I stood.  
"Ain't your fault he's gone..." Daryl said, but didn't sound convinced of his own words. I shook my head and stood up. I ain't gonna do this- I ain't gonna blame myself or stay in this room with this man for another minute. Not with this...'thing' in the air.  
"Get some rest." I ordered as I headed out the room.  
"Wait." I let my hand fall lax on the door handle, but didn't face him.  
"What?"  
"...Thanks for sticking up for Merle. And fer caring about him." I wrinkled my nose and as I walked out I muttered to him,  
"Yer getting soft on me Dixon."

A/N: take that Shane! God I wanted to do more in this chapter, but I'm waiting for a juicer beating to come later on when Daryl's fully healed and the loss of Merle has set in ;) things are starting to get complex between Claire and Daryl now and I don't wanna rush this to be honest, but the romance wasn't going anywhere otherwise. I wanted there to be a better build up to the start of Claire admitting what she feels for him but meh... I'm too impatient xD next chapter- fully dedicated to Merle and Rose ;) let the Woodbury experience for Merle... Begin!  
A shout out to my favorite-ers, followers and reviewers- THANK YOU GUYS! The more of you guys pop up, the faster the chapters'll get posted ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Big walls crushed

Merle's Pov-

I tried to see out from under the blindfold as we were driven to this 'Governor'. I was told that, until I could be trusted, they couldn't risk me finding out where they were located. It was disorientating not knowing where I was and it messed up my head trying to picture each turn of the vehicle. In the end I got a head ache and gave up.  
"So this... 'Governor'... He the big man with you guys?"  
"Yeah he's our leader kind of thing. Looks after his people." A voice to the front left.  
"He built a whole town that's safe from walkers." Voice to the right.  
"A whole town? How's it safe?"  
I asked.  
"Big walls." A rough voice behind me.  
Fair enough...  
A radio crackled up front.  
"Get ready on the gates, we're there in five. Got a survivor with us. New recruit maybe." The guy in the drivers seat said quickly. A voice on the other end of the radio replied.  
"We'll see about that." I scoffed at the sarcasm in the voice.  
"All ready on the gates. No biters on the perimeter yet, so hurry up."  
"Biters?" I said.  
"You call em biters here?"  
"Yeah- got a problem with that? They bite- they're biters. 'Zombie' makes it feel like a movie. Makes this whole thing feel fake. Best we call em biters. Reminds us what they do." He laughed.  
"Where I was from they called em walkers. Or Geeks." I thought back to the group. To Daryl mostly. How had Shane told them I 'died'? Would he believe it? Maybe... Claire won't say either way. Not if Carl gets involved. The rest of em are Prob'ly throwin a damn party! Well fuck em.  
"Yeah, bout this other group... What did you say happened to them?" I had to be smart right now- maybe once I know I can trust these guys, I can get them to help get me back to me brother. But I'd better stick to my other story. Just for now.  
"They got overrun while I was out on a run. Came back to a camp fulla stiffs and...'biters' roaming around. Burnt down the camp with the fuckers in it. Quickest way to kill a group of em that size."  
"Any family?"  
"Yeah." I said stiffly, hoping they'd get the point and shut up. I guess it worked, cause till we were apparently at this 'gate' they didn't say a word.  
"Welcome to Woodbury." I was suddenly dragged from my seat and across what sounded like gravel. After a long squeak and the sound of what I guess was the gate closing, my blind fold was taken off... And I was stunned at what I saw- clean streets, torches lit along the roads and people walking around happy, like the world outside this gate doesn't exist.  
Peeking back, I saw the huge wall made from tires and metal sheets. Men with guns walked around on the top- keeping guard. I was impressed.  
"Hello there," I looked at the man coming over who had spoken.  
"I'm the governor."  
"Names Merle." He smiled and held out his hand. I gruffly shook it and gestured around us.  
"How'd you get this place started?" He looked around and whistled low.  
"God, even I don't know. Just made the best of an opportunity and turned it into this. Welcome to Woodbury, Merle." He grinned again and stretched out his arms, obviously very proud of his town.  
"Dad, the east walls getting packed we need..." A young woman strolled over to the governor, but stopped when she saw me. Her raven colored hair was thrown up into a messy bun on her head and her peach skin was smudged with a few black marks. She would have looked quite pretty- if she weren't scowling at me with those firery green eyes. Nice body too. Shame about the tits...  
"Dad, who's this?" She had a look of disgust on her face and she watched me and wrinkled her nose slightly. I winked playfully and she quickly looked away, making a tutting sound, crossing her arms over her chest as she noticed my eyes goin' over her body.  
"Ah, Rosie, good timing. This here's Merle. Now I know you said you wanted to do more here in Woodbury, so I'm putting you in charge of his care." He pointed to me with a sly grin and her face paled before turning an angry flush of red.  
She opened her mouth to object, but from the look her daddy gave her, he wasn't gonna hear none of it. With a sigh of defeat she glared at me and jerked her thumb behind her.  
"C'mon let's go get you cleaned up and checked by the nurse." She grumbled and began leading me away from the gate.  
"I'll come by to see how you're doing in a while, Merle. Just gotta take care of a problem on the east wall." The governor nodded to me and went with a few geared up men.  
"Hurry up pervy redneck. I'm not waiting all day!" The girl- Rosie- tapped her foot impatiently.  
'I ain't waiting all day!'... That's what Darleena used to say...  
"C'mon of I'll leave you to get lost." She strutted away huffily and I chuckled as I followed her. Little diva. Damn, this girl gets easily wound up...This could be loads of fun...

Claire's POV.

I smiled widely as Carl limped out of the house with a huge grin. He was finally deemed fit to move around- but only for a little while. Then he would have to go rest.  
I put the rabbit I was skinning down as he came over.  
"Look at you big C. Right little bad ass- been shot a week ago and still struttin' like you own the place."  
He laughed and I ruffled his hair.  
"Shot... You're more of a badass than me." I winked and he shook his head.  
"You're not bad Claire!"  
"Being a badass isn't that kind of bad. It's a cool bad." I said, avoiding the topic of me.  
Looking up, I saw Sofia eagerly waving to Carl and Carol glaring at me over by the RV, a red faded mark on her face. I sneered at her as I spoke to Carl.  
"Why don't cha go see Sofia ya little badass?" He beamed and did a half limp half run over to her. The duo began chatting happily and it made me smile to see them happy, healthy and together again. But deep down I knew this bliss wouldn't last forever... The walkers that had been strolling the woods were growing in number. The camp wasn't safe any more and in the farthest field today, we had to dispatch a few walkers around a dead cow. I'd spoken to Rick about it but he wanted to believe we were safe here. Shane even agreed with me that it was deluded to think this place would hold forever... Thankfully, Rick agreed on at least gun training the group. When it came to aim in this group I was surprised we'd actually survived this long! It's a good thing we had Rick, Shane and Daryl, who had been shooting for years. Speaking of Daryl... I wonder how he's doing today... I bet he's going mad in that room- not allowed to move! I chuckled lightly and smiled to myself. Like a bird in a cage.  
"Whatcha looking so happy about?" Andrea smirked. It seemed we were cool from the incident with Dale other day. It wasn't her fault, so I didn't keep a stupid grudge.  
"Whadoya mean?" I said, dropping my smile- embarrassed I'd been caught thinking about Daryl. I walked forwarded to take my turn to shoot at a line of cans we were using as target practice. One two three... All down.  
"I've never seen you smile like that..." Glenn muttered, a smirk in his words. He was beginning to get a bit too brave around me lately. He hadn't been afraid to ask me to help with the cars yesterday and even got a little chatty without stuttering. Am I really loosing my bad reputation? Ha!  
"She was looking toward the house. Wonder if it was something to do with that...?" Fourth can down.  
"Maybe it was someone who's inside...?" Andrea said loudly to Glenn, barely containing a snicker. I ground my teeth and barely hit the fith can and lined up to shoot the sixth.  
"I wonder who..." Glenn loudly replied.  
"Couldn't be Daryl could it?" My bullet missed. Fuck.  
"Oooohhh..." Andrea and Glenn chorused.  
"Now I recognise that look she had. No wonder she spends so much time with him." I growled and spun round.  
"What you insinuating girlies? You better not be thinking that's what that smile was... I warn you-" I held up the gun.  
"I'm armed. Now shut up before I put holes in you." Glenn turned pale and I wouldn't be surprised if he soiled himself from my glare. Andrea laughed.  
"Whatever you say Claire... Admit it- you've got a crush." I felt a heat in my cheeks I hadn't had in years. I felt like a cat stroked backwards. Uncomfortable with the attention this conversation was getting from the other gun trainers who were eavesdropping, I quickly shoved my gun in My waistband and stalked off towards the woods with a sarcastic-  
"Yeah fucking right..."  
Only teenage girly girls have crushes... I don't have a crush. I do not have a crush on stupid Daryl Dixion! I do not!  
"It's not a crush..." I muttered to myself a good distance away from the gun training field.  
I stopped and sighed running my tongue across the inside of my back teeth.  
"That was stupid... Struttin' off like that. Now they think that's what's going on. Fuck em then... I don't care." I'll just stay away for a while.  
"Yeah stick around out here and get fucking attacked by walkers." I kicked a tree and slid down it to sit down and lean my head back. Why am I gettin so steamed any way? A twig snapped behind me and I quickly spun as i stood and drew my gun.  
"Don't shoot! Just me." I sighed a growl and put my gun away.  
"Whatcha doin out here Andrea? Come ta tease me sommore?" I said sarcastically, scowling.  
"No, I'm sorry- Just wanted to say sorry. Why do you come out here? It's dangerous." My scowl dropped.  
"I come out here to sort my head out. Like I've told ya before- up here," I pointed to my temple.  
"-even I don't understand me."  
"You and Daryl are alike in that way." She laughed shortly and I sighed.  
"I don't have a crush on him." Jeez I sounded like a teenage girl...  
Andrea touched my shoulder, urging me on anyway. I could confide in her couldn't i? Maybe she could even help with my messed up emotions.  
"I don't understand what it is I feel about him. It's confusing. I don't like to see him like a brother- or crush! I get this weirdfeeling every time I'm around him... It's suffocating sometimes." I said quickly.  
"I don't like it. It's frustrating. I don't know what it is."  
"Oh my god..." Andrea chuckled.  
"You really don't understand yourself do you?"  
"What is it then- if you can see it so clearly? - and don't say its a crush or I'll actually shoot you." I dead panned threateningly. She shook her head slowly and laughed.  
"You're in love."  
"...what?!"

A/n: sorry for the short chapter and long time to update and yes i lied about a whole chapter dedicated to Merle _ I had little inspiration for this chapter and wanted to span out the days between Woodbury and Ricks group as much as possible to sort stuff In my plot out before shizzle happens (yes- big spoiler- shizzle will happen ;). ) but not before I get some more of my ideas written :) be aware... I've written this very early in the morning while I still had ideas xD anyway~ big shout out to all my favourites and followers! Epic stuff coming your way soon~


End file.
